Josh and Sophie
by Goshstorywriter
Summary: This story follows on from ch. 3 of Josh after Gracie. The ups and downs of Josh's new life with Sophie, there are 13 chapters only, originally published in smaller parts on the Channel Ten Rush Forum.
1. Chapter 1

To post

The story takes up from the end of chapter 3 in the Josh after Gracie story. You really DO need to read the Josh after Gracie story first because this explains who Sophie is and how they met. This story was originally a little aside, a different idea for how Josh may have needed to rescue Sophie, but the story never stopped, it just kept going and going………

**Instead of Sophie being threatened with a knife by a stranger in the alley, this is what could have happened and then what followed on later for Josh and Sophie.**

Josh is at work on the night shift, in the TR car.  
Sophie is at her place, her flat-mate Marisa is also home. They go to bed. Later, when they are both asleep, a man arrives at the front door and opens it with a key. He looks like he's drunk, he fumbles a bit, stumbles around as he makes his way through the house. He stops outside the door to Sophie's room. She's asleep inside. He twists the door handle, it squeaks, he opens the door and goes inside.

Sophie is waking up, she heard the noise, and whispers; "Marisa ?"  
She reaches for the bedside lamp and turns it on. He's standing next to her bed now, Sophie lets out a gasp but she doesn't scream because she knows who it is. Its her ex-boyfriend.  
Sophie; "Luke.....what the hell are you doing here ? I thought you'd gone to Queensland."  
Luke; "I did, but I came back baby".  
He starts to get into her bed.  
Sophie; "Luke ! No…. hey, how did you get in ? Do you still have that key ?"  
Luke: "sure baby" , still getting into her bed.  
Sophie; "No Luke !"  
She pushes him away but he's drunk and as far as Sophie goes, he's always been somewhat deluded, couldn't accept that it was over. They start struggling.  
Luke; "what's wrong ? You're **my** girl Sophie"  
Sophie: "no ! , no I'm not anymore, get out ! "  
Sophie calls out to Marisa; " MARISA !"  
Then she turns to Luke; "Luke, I have a boyfriend, get out !"  
Luke; "No way !, I don't believe you"  
Sophie; "its true, give me the key and get out !"  
Luke stares at her, then swears and hits her on the face. Marisa turns up at the door and sees this.  
Marisa; "Luke, no !"  
Sophie is leaning over the edge of the bed, blood starting to trickle from her nose; "get help Marisa ! "  
Marisa runs out to get her phone. Luke keeps pushing and hitting Sophie who tries to fight him off. Marisa gives details to the cops and comes back to find Sophie on the floor, her face bloodied and cut. Luke is hugging her and asking for forgiveness but Sophie is unconscious.

In the TR car, Josh gets a call from Leon.  
Leon; "There's a home invasion, or domestic at ......................"  
Josh; "Where ? Repeat that address Leon"  
Leon repeats it.  
Josh; "What ? That's Sophie's place ! "

The TR car pulls up out the front of Sophie's place, it's not really a TR job, the local cops are there, but it's Leon who knew it was Sophie's address and brought it to their attention. The local cops are surprised to see TR and Lawson attempts to explain the situation whilst Josh barges inside looking for Sophie. Fortunately Josh, in his haste, doesn't notice Luke being dragged out and taken away otherwise things could've turned nasty.  
Lawson to Cop; "So, what's the story ?"  
Cop; "seems like a drunk ex-boyfriend turned up and let loose"  
Lawson; "I see"  
Cop; "and the TR connection ?"  
Lawson; "ah, one of our crew knows someone at this address"  
Cop; "I see, hope it's not the girl who got beaten up"  
Lawson; "Do you know her name ?"  
Cop; "I think it might be Sophie ?"  
Lawson grimaces and shakes his head in disbelief that Josh has once again attracted so much drama in his love-life.

Inside

Josh rushes inside straight to Sophie's room. Marisa is standing outside the room crying, being reassurred by a cop. So now Josh knows that it is definitely Sophie who is injured.

His heart sinks.

He walks into Sophie's room, a cop stops him.  
Cop; "TR ? What are you doing here ?"  
Josh; "She's my girl, let me see her"  
He pushes his way past the cop who feels sorry for him and lets him go without a word. Josh strides over to where Sophie is lying on the floor with ambos attending to her. They've got her on a stretcher and are ready to take her outside.  
Josh; "Sophie ?"  
He turns to the ambos, " I'm her boyfriend......Is she going to be ok ?"  
He's trying to remain in control but his voice is cracking up.  
Ambo; "yeah mate, it looks like she fell and hit her head on the bookcase"  
Sophie is unconscious, with a decent cut on the back of her head.  
Josh; "Is that all ? She just fell ?" He didn't see Luke being lead out and doesn't know that she was attacked.  
The cop comes forward; "Mate, she's been attacked......."  
Josh; "attacked ? by who ?" ( looking around )  
Cop; "an ex-boyfriend apparently, he's been arrested and taken away already"  
Josh kneels down on the floor next to her, he strokes her hair and whispers to her; "Sophie"  
Ambo; "Come on mate, we have to get her to the hospital"  
Josh stands up and lets them lift her up. He follows the stretcher to the ambulance where Lawson and Michael are waiting. Josh looks terrible, he feels like he's in a bad dream, only 6 months ago it was Grace in an ambulance unconscious. How could it be happening again ? Josh stands at the back of the ambulance, watches them close the doors and drive off, then he sinks to the kerb.  
Lawson sits down next to him, pats him on the shoulder. Lawson wants to say "she'll be fine, she's in good hands now" but it rings hollow after Grace's death in hospital. What can he say ?  
Josh is too stunned to cry or react, he sits in shocked silence. Michael is standing nearby in disbelief. Lawson stands up, walks off a bit and calls base on his phone.  
Lawson; "Kerry.......listen, Josh's girlfriend has been beaten up, we're at the scene, he's distraught, he can't continue his shift. I'm going to take him to the hospital ok ? If its quiet, I want to stay with him."  
Kerry; "what ? what's with Josh and these girls ?"  
Silence whilst Lawson attempts to ignore her smart remark, he's not in the mood for it.  
Kerry; "Yeah ok, it seems to be quiet enough tonight"  
Lawson drops Michael off at base and grabs Josh's clothes. Josh doesn't leave the car, he doesn't want to speak to Kerry or anyone else, he just wants to go to the hospital.  
They arrive at the hospital and have to wait, she's in surgery. Josh gets changed out of his uniform. Josh and Lawson sit on the waiting chairs in silence.  
Lawson; "Josh, you gotta talk about these ................things....."  
Josh; "I already talked about Grace enough.........."  
Lawson nods.

Josh is permitted to see Sophie. She actually looks worse now, the bruises are showing up and she has swelling and stitches in the back of her head. She regained consciousness in the ambulance on the way to hospital but now she is very sore and groggy from the surgery.  
Josh sits down on the chair next to her bed, he holds her hand.  
J; "Sophie ?"  
She turns her head towards him, looks at him, then looks away again, crying.  
J; "hey, hey" he says stroking her hand, he tries to reassure her but now he starts crying too  
S; "Don't look at me like this, I must look........."  
J; "sshh, I don't care Sophie, I love you"  
S; "Josh....."  
J: "Sophie, why won't you move in with me ? This wouldn't have happened if......"  
S; "I know, I'm sorry..........."  
J; "no, I'm sorry I raised the topic again........."  
He sits there quietly stroking her hand and face. She falls asleep and after a while he gets up and leaves sadly. Lawson was waiting for him outside and takes him home, they have a beer together.

The next day

Josh goes to see Sophie in hospital during a quiet break in his shift. Dom and Michael wait outside in the car. He brings a bunch of her favourite flowers. She's sitting up now, feeling a little better, but she has visitors.  
Josh walks in the door, looking good, in uniform, tall and confident. There's a woman sitting next to the bed and a man standing at the window. Obviously her parents. It's too late for Josh to back out, as he'd very much like to, so he grits his teeth and continues in.  
Josh; "hello "  
Sophie; "oh Josh, these are my parents, mum and ....... I mean, Elizabeth and Andrew.  
Josh shakes their hands.  
E; "Josh, I believe you're called now ?"  
Josh nods awkwardly.  
E; "You haven't been back home for a while have you ?"  
J; "no, that's true but I'm sure I'm not missed"  
E; "I'm not so sure, your mother speaks fondly of you"  
Josh swallows hard, he's on the verge of walking out right now. It's all he can manage to turn around and focus on Sophie who needs him now. He passes her the flowers.  
S; "Oh Josh !" ( smiling ) " my favourites !, you're so sweet " and they kiss each other.  
After a moment's silence Sophie launches in with her news.  
S; "Mum was just suggesting I move back home for a while"  
Josh looks absolutely horrified.  
E; "Well, it doesn't seem too safe, this share-house of your's"  
S; "What if I had somewhere safe to live mum ? somewhere in the city...."  
Josh raises his eyebrows at Sophie and she smiles sweetly at him.  
E; "Like where ?"  
S; "well...........I did have an offer, it's in a security apartment with a reliable flatmate....."  
There are other descriptions that she would like to use for this flatmate but it wouldn't go down too well with this audience !  
Andrew ( the dad ); " And who is this flatmate ?"  
Sophie; "It's Josh"  
Josh feels all the attention shift to him. Very awkward. They stare at him.  
Josh; "yes, it's true, I asked Sophie to move in, we've been seeing each other for several months now..........we're in love"  
Sophie blushes and smiles deeply.  
Josh; "After this incident, she'd better not move back to some share-house with lax security !"  
Sophie's mum isn't too keen, she'd like a decent wedding first, but Sophie's dad has been impressed by Josh's appearance and behaviour today, and the uniform helped too. He's quite pleased with this idea, a security apartment with a personal bodyguard thrown in free of charge..  
Andrew; "So is this definite ?"  
Sophie; "Yes its definite" smiling at Josh.  
Josh beams.  
Sophie's parents leave them alone for some privacy.  
Josh to Sophie; "Have the doctors told you how long you'll be in here ?"  
Sophie; "Just a few days"  
Josh; "Do you want me to move your stuff ?"  
Sophie; "you're quick !"  
Josh; "well, you know, I thought with a head injury it might be a daunting task"  
Sophie; "sure, you're right"

In actual fact what Josh is most worried about is cleaning his apartment before she turns up (which is why he had to find out how long before she got out ! ). Now he has thought of something else......he can just imagine that her parents might hang around for a week or so, to see her settled in properly.  
Suddenly he's thinking about entertaining in-laws too !  
Josh; "I've got to go now, Dom and Michael are waiting for me in the car.  
They kiss goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Sophie recovers well in hospital while her mum and flat-mate pack her stuff. Josh and her dad Andrew, do the heavy lifting and moving. They are getting on well, bonding through the physical task of moving furniture and loading it into Josh's old 4WD. When Andrew first saw the rusty 4WD he was concerned that it looked like Josh was either a feral or a bum ( in his opinion ) but then his worries were dispelled when Josh took them to his apartment with it's security intercom and comfortable modern fittings. All very neat and new ( Josh did some cleaning ).  
Andrew; " Well, this is a decent apartment !"  
Josh; "thanks"  
Andrew; "you're renting ?"  
Josh; "no, no, it's **my** apartment"  
Andrew stares at him, wondering what dodgy dealings Josh has done to get some extra cash, cops aren't supposed to be paid much....  
Josh feels the need to explain; "years of overtime you know.....too much work probably, keep my mind off things......"  
Andrew; "Exactly what kind of cop are you anyway ?"  
Josh; "Tactical Response, we deal with specific issues like hostage situations, negotiation, rescues, bomb threats and other more serious disputes................it's very competitive and you do extra training in a variety of things........"  
Andrew; "You get paid more than a regular cop I assume ?"  
Josh; "Yes..........."  
Andrew; "Right, and how long have you been doing this tactical response ?"  
Josh; "It's only a new initiative, just started, so not long, but I've been a Sergeant for a few years now"  
Andrew; "A Sergeant ?" He's impressed but still perplexed by the rusty 4WD. Still, it's a good sign that Josh doesn't waste his money on flash fast cars."  
They put Sophie's things in Josh's spare room. He just had an exercise bike and some boxes of old stuff in there, there's plenty of space. Sophie has a few too many heavy books on Photography but otherwise she doesn't have much stuff, she's a Uni student and hasn't bothered to acquire furniture yet. She has a nice collection of DVDs though and Josh is already planning on building a shelf for them in the lounge-room.

Sophie's mum cleans out her old room for her. Sophie is discharged from hospital and comes home to Josh's place. She's already spent quite a bit of time at Josh's but it's still a new sensation to arrive there and see her clothes in the cupboard and all her worldly possessions in the spare room. They have dinner with her parents. Josh isn't the best chef but over the years he has managed to conquer a recipe or two and he cooks them a good lasagna served with salad and red wine. They have strawberries and ice-cream for dessert. It's a successful dinner and Sophie's parents leave for the countryside satisfied that their daughter is in capable hands. Sophie is exhausted, she's still on medication, and she falls asleep quickly on the lounge while Josh is cleaning up. ( Fortunately Josh has a dishwasher ). He carries her into **their** bed.

Sophie spends her days organising her stuff, throwing things out. Her mother had just shoved everything into boxes and Sophie takes the opportunity to have a cull, make a new beginning, some photos of old boyfriends are the first to go, and letters........ Josh is at work, sending her text messages when he is bored. She's still easily tired, gets headaches and sleeps a lot during the day. Sometimes she has trouble sleeping at night.

One afternoon they go back to her old place. Marisa called to say that she found a few more of Sophie's things there. They have coffee with Marisa and talk about her plans to move to Sydney. Out the front they say goodbye and start to walk towards the car when a man approaches. It's Luke, the ex-boyfriend.

Josh doesn't know, he hasn't met Luke yet, but Sophie suddenly clings to him in horror and Marisa cries out in panic. Josh quickly puts two and two together. He pushes Sophie behind him towards Marisa. "Go to Marisa now" Josh orders her and he stands in front of Luke blocking his path. Luke also hasn't met Josh, in fact he has no idea who Sophie's new man might be ( i.e. that he is a big strong cop ! ) nor that she really even has a boyfriend. He's still deluded that she's his girl.  
Josh ( in an angry and threatening tone ); "Are you Luke ?"  
Luke ( nonchalantly, no idea of the threat ) "well yeah, and who are you ? Let me past !"  
Josh pushes him; "Get the hell out of here and don't you **ever** come near these girls again"  
Luke; "Cool it mate, I just want to see my girl, we had a little misunderstanding the other night"  
Josh grabs him by the collar and shoves him up against the car. He's being remarkably restrained actually, he doesn't want to get too violent in front of the girls but he would love to smash this scum to pieces....  
Josh; "I'll repeat it nicely, get the hell out of here and don't you **ever** **EVER** come near Sophie again. She's moved in with me now and she doesn't want to see **your** face again. If you don't understand that I'll smash your face in right now !"  
Sophie; "Josh !"

As much as Sophie would love to see Josh **annihilate** Luke, she's terrified that Josh will get out of control and land himself with some serious assault charges. She isn't worried that Josh might get hurt !

Marisa and Sophie are clinging to each other, terrified. One of the neighbours has seen the disturbance and called the local cops.

Luke is genuinely intimidated by Josh, but he's a slightly crazy and deluded man, and he still thinks that he can have Sophie. He scuffles with Josh and although he's not really fighting, he's not going to give up easily either so Josh throws a punch and Luke falls back on the ground holding his chin in surprise. Josh is standing over him fuming, he would so love to smash him into the ground, Josh has not been this angry in years.

At this point the cops arrive and they get out of the car.  
Cop 1; "What's going on here ?"  
Luke; "The bastard hit me !"  
Josh; "This is the scum that bashed my girlfriend...."  
Luke interrupts; "She's not your girl !"  
Josh ignores this comment.  
Cop 2 gets out of the car and walks over.  
Cop 2; "Hey Josh ! What's going on ?"  
Luke is none too pleased with this connection.  
Josh; "Hi Matt.......like I was just saying, this piece of.................bashed my girl last week and put her in hospital........."  
Luke interrupts again; "It was a misunderstanding..........."  
Josh; "and now he's come back for more........" Josh turns around and points to the girls who still look terrified.  
The cops lift Luke off the ground.  
Cop 1; "I remember there was some incident at this address last week......"  
Cop 2 to Luke; "Is this true ?"  
Luke; "Nuh ! He's full of it !"  
Cop 2; "You're saying that Sergeant Joshua here is a liar ?"  
Luke; "Sergeant ? What .....he's a cop ?"  
Cop 2; "Yeah and a good one, you'd better pick your fights more wisely. Come on, lets go"  
They take him to the car and check his record on the computer. He's down for assault last week, in fact, he's out on bail !  
Cop 2 walks back over to Josh.  
Cop 2; "Listen mate, we'll take him away, but there's not a lot we can do unless he attacks her again"  
Josh nods gravely.  
Cop2; "I suggest you take an AVO out on him."  
Josh; "No worries"  
Cop 2; "Be careful, hey ? Can she lie low for a while ?"  
Josh; "She's already moved in with me, he won't find her anymore"  
Cop 2; "Good one. Hey, good luck with that Josh !" ( He winks at Josh ) " thought you were a sworn bachelor !"  
Josh chuckles. He's just relieved that Luke is gone without too much drama.  
Josh goes back to the girls and tries to calm them down. Later that day Josh and Sophie file an AVO against Luke.

That night Josh attempts to reassure Sophie.  
Sophie; "It's stupid I know, he's not that strong.........but I'm scared of Luke, Josh. He's crazy, how can we stop him ?"  
Josh; "Well for starters, he doesn't know where you live now, and he's got **me** to contend with, and it's a good security building...."  
Josh runs her a warm bath and gives her a calming massage. She relaxes enough to fall asleep soon after in bed.  
Josh calls Lawson and fills him in on the Luke situation.  
Lawson: "Well there's not much more that we can do..............unless you want to organise surveillance on him !" ( Lawson chuckles ) " and an alarm when he goes anywhere near her !"  
Lawson thinks it's hilarious but Josh isn't amused. If Kerry was there she'd say he's being a dickhead.  
Josh; "I can't account for my actions if he comes near her again.

Josh is worried about Sophie. It's a couple of weeks since she was hospitalised and she has trouble sleeping. She often wakes up terrified and so Josh also isn't getting enough sleep. She hasn't been able to go back to her studies and has had to postpone this semester while she recovers. She regularly sees a counsellor and takes medication to help her sleep. She's bored too. Now that she doesn't have her studies, some of her worried friends call her and try to get her to go out but she spends much of the day sleeping.

In the TR changeroom

Lawson to Josh; "Everything OK mate ? You're pretty quiet these days and you look tired."  
Josh; "yeah, well the last month has been full-on"  
Lawson; "How's Sophie ?"  
Josh; "It's a slow recovery"  
Lawson; "It hasn't been that long you know, go easy on her........."  
Josh; " Don't worry, I am.........thanks mate"  
Lawson pats him on the shoulder;"Go for a drink ?"  
Josh; "yeah ok, but ........you know I can't stay too late."  
Lawson; "Christ, you'll end up like Dom next !"  
Josh smiles and they go to the local together.

At this stage you could insert the healing holiday storyline that I already wrote and posted under Josh after Gracie storyline. ( When they go to Wilson's Promontory ) Lawson would suggest they take a break together because Sophie is stressed about the Luke incident.


	3. Chapter 3

Several months later.

Sophie is almost recovered and is back at Uni. They're having dinner before Josh starts the night shift. She hates it when he's not there for her at night, and it stresses him too. Yes she's pretty much recovered but she can still get nervous that Luke might re-appear, or just being alone in bed at night is enough to scare her sometimes.

They are both on edge.

Sophie has something she wants to talk to him about, she doesn't really choose the best moment though.......  
Sophie; "You know, I haven't seen my parents for a while now"  
Josh; "Do they have plans to visit ?"  
Sophie; No............I was thinking of going to visit them"  
Josh frowns.  
Sophie; "I'd like you to come too"  
Josh ( angrily ); "You **know** how I feel about going back there !"  
Sophie; "It's just to see **my** family !"  
Josh interrupts; "No, your mum will organise something with my mum........... You know they talk to each other, talk about us.........."  
He has stood up and is really agitated. Sophie knew he would get upset about this, but she is still surprised that it is SO raw.  
Sophie reaches out to him with her hand............."Josh...."  
Josh ( angrily ); "No Sophie ! " and he pushes her hand away and strides out of the room. She sits in silence at the table, then hears the front door slam shut, and he's gone. Sophie starts crying, she didn't think that he'd react quite **that** badly.

She calls one of her friends.

Josh is distracted and irritable at work all night. He tries to call Sophie but she doesn't answer her phone, then he figures that she is probably asleep by now, so he gets on with work. When he returns from his shift, it's early morning. Too early for her to be up and at Uni. He expects to find her warm and snug in bed, to offer his apology and get some make-up 'time'.

But she's not there. He's stunned.

He looks around, some of her clothes and her toiletries are gone. He swears, she must have gone to see her parents. She still won't answer his calls. That night he calls her parents, but she's not there either. Josh curses, now **they** are worried about her too.

Josh tries to remember her friends' names. Now he wishes he'd paid more attention. She's taken her address book and he doesn't have their numbers even if he can remember their names. He has one number though.  
He calls Marisa; "Ah, hi Marisa, it's Josh here"  
Marisa; "Josh ? Hello, this is unexpected"  
Josh; "Yeah, well, I'm trying to find Sophie, I was wondering if you could give me some names, and even better some phone numbers to call.........."  
Marisa; " What, did you two have a fight ?"  
Josh; "Well, I guess so........it didn't seem like it ..........but she's disappeared now"  
Marisa; "Men ! I wouldn't worry too much Josh, she's probably just lying low for a couple of days. Make you think a bit......." Marisa chuckles to herself. "Did you call her parents ?"  
Josh; "Yes, she's not there" , he sighs sadly.  
Marisa gives him some names but she doesn't have many numbers because she's moved to Sydney now and lost contact.  
Josh has a nagging worry that Sophie's disappearance could be connected to Luke, but then she took her bag so it seems planned...........

Josh is desperately worried about her now. He goes in to work even though it's not his shift. There's someone he wants to see. He walks in to the control room unannounced.  
Leon; "What the ? Well hello Josh ! Shouldn't you be at home with the lovely Miss Sophie ?"  
Josh; "I would be, but she's gone missing"  
Leon's jaw drops; "missing ?"  
Josh shoves a piece of paper at him; "These are some names of friends she might be with.....I don't have their numbers"  
Leon; "Uh-huh, you want me to do you a favour do you ?"  
Josh; "Looks like it"  
Leon; " We do have something called a phone book........."  
Josh; "Of course I tried that you..............." ( he stops himself ) "These ones aren't in there"  
Leon; "Alright then..........know the magic word ?" Leon smiles his toothy smile at Josh.  
Josh hates this, "please Leon........."  
Leon; "Leave it with me, where are you going to be ?"  
Josh; "I think I'll go home just in case she turns up"  
Leon; "Good idea, I'll call you there" and he salutes Josh as he leaves ( behind his back ).  
Josh goes home and waits nervously.

When Josh stormed out Sophie was not just angry but disappointed. She'd thought that he'd stopped being so moody. She decided to teach him a lesson and disappear for a week, she knew he'd go crazy trying to work out where she was. She had something she needed to resolve with him before she saw her parents again. She noticed how many calls he made to her phone, she desperately wanted to answer them but she had strong willpower. She kept attending her classes though..........

Leon calls Josh; "Look Josh, I'm not having much luck with these names, but do you think she would stop going to Uni ? She's fairly passionate about it, maybe you could find her there ?"  
Josh; "You're a genius Leon !"  
Leon quietly smiles to himself, Leon; 1 Josh; 0  
Josh takes a day off sick. These days it's Josh, not Dom who is in the bad books with Lawson. He loiters around the campus. He doesn't know all of her hang-outs but he knows where her photography classes are. Sure enough she turns up.  
As she walks up to the building, Josh steps forward and grabs her by the arm. Passers-by are shocked.  
Josh; "Hey !"  
Sophie gasps but she doesn't say anything. She sort of wants him to find her, what now ?  
He pulls her away, off the path, into the gardens under a tree.  
Josh; "What the hell are you playing at ? I've been worried sick about you, searching everywhere for you !" He's angry but also incredibly relieved that she is ok.  
Sophie; "Well you didn't look hard enough...."  
Josh; "Oh !...........I feel like slapping you right now !"  
Sophie; "Go ahead !"  
Josh just stares at her in shock. He feels like he doesn't know her. Women ! he thinks.  
Sophie; "I have to go now, I have a class" ( she feigns indifference )  
There are already enough people staring at them, so Josh chooses not to make a scene. He watches her walk away, dumbfounded. He is in such shock that he doesn't even think to ask where she is staying until she has left.


	4. Chapter 4

Following on from when Josh found Sophie at Uni and she walked off.

Sophie is too upset to attend her class and she immediately goes back to her friend's place and packs her bag. She goes to the coach station and buys a ticket for the first bus home. She wanted to provoke Josh, she wanted to get a reaction from him but he didn't look like he was going to fight for her enough. Sure he's said that he loves her, he's asked her to live with him.........but will it last ?

Josh goes for a lonely drive to a quiet place where he used to go when he thought of Grace ( no, its not the cemetery, some quiet park or beach somewhere ). He's confused and feels like he's been stabbed in the back. He thought all was well, it was only a minor dispute wasn't it ? What's the problem ? He wonders if she is really ok, what's she been talking about with that counsellor ? Its driving him crazy that she is out there alone and he can't protect her, what if that loony Luke finds her again ?

He's alone at home that night, he tries to stay home a lot at the moment in case she calls or returns. He gets a phone-call from Sophie's mum Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth; "Josh, I don't understand why, but Sophie has just turned up. She didn't want me to call you though......."  
Josh; "Oh , thank god she's alright !"  
Elizabeth: "What's going on ?"  
J;osh "I honestly don't know, she won't tell me"  
Elizabeth: "Oh, I see, she can get pretty moody you know, if she has something on her mind.......well, I'll keep you informed ok ?"  
Josh wonders if he should go out there, its very tempting......  
Elizabeth; "Maybe she just needs some time alone" she says as if reading his thoughts.

The next day

Sophie's mum calls Josh; "Josh, you need to come out here and speak to Sophie"  
Josh; "I don't think she wants to see me right now"  
Elizabeth; "Yes she does, we've talked about it"  
Josh wonders why Sophie can't call him.  
Josh: "You know how I feel about going home"  
Elizabeth; "You don't have to see your family or even go near them, I won't ambush you ( with his family ) and we live on the other side of town from them........."  
Josh is silent.  
Elizabeth; "This is important Josh. She needs you and she **does** want to see you, but you understand we can't send her back to the city right now, she's too fragile"  
Those last words are a blow to Josh. He thought they were over the problems......  
Josh; "Ok, I'll have to take a few days off work though. The boss won't be happy"  
Josh calls back, he's got time off, he'll be there as soon as he can.

Sophie's mum goes to her room.  
Elizabeth; "Sophie, I spoke to Josh, he's coming."  
Sophie nods and looks down; "I'm scared...."  
Elizabeth comes and sits next to her on the bed; "Don't be. I know it's a big step. We all go through it, but it'll be fine. Josh loves you and he's worried about you, I'm **sure** he'll be supportive."  
After her mother leaves, Sophie sits on the bed alone in her childhood bedroom, posters on the wall, old photos, trophies..... She looks around the room, some of that stuff seems so immature now. For years she's been coming back here in between stints in the city, backpacking overseas, so many years of leading a nomadic existence, from one share house to the next, from one Uni degree to another and now what does she have ? A C.V. full of unfinished and unrelated projects ! Where's her life going ?  
She feels like she no longer belongs here. Josh's apartment is so different, mature, organised, another world. It's time to make a fresh start, to move on for good.

Josh arrives hours later. She hears his car in the driveway, bites her lip and goes to her room like a naughty child. She's embarrassed now and can't meet him at the door. She hears her mother let him in, they're talking about her in the hallway, then there is a knock at the door.  
Sophie; "come in"  
Josh walks in.

Josh is so relieved to see her safe and well that he immediately crosses the room and embraces her passionately.  
Josh: "Sophie, Sophie, I've been **so** worried about you"  
Sophie starts crying, she tries not to, she's embarrassed at how much crying she's been doing lately, but she's so emotional, she can't control herself. They sit on the bed together. Josh doesn't even notice the surroundings ( the teenager's decoration ), he only has eyes for her.  
He looks into her eyes, holding her face in his hands.  
Josh; "Sophie, what's going on ?"  
Sophie shakes her head. Where does she start explaining it all ?  
Josh; "I love you Sophie, don't you feel that way too ?"  
Sophie nods.  
Josh is incredibly relieved by that little movement, he'd started to doubt.....  
Josh; "So what's with the cat and mouse game ? the hiding ? Where were you ?"  
Sophie; "With a friend, talking about stuff......"  
Josh; "You can't talk to me about it ?"  
Sophie; "I've just been unsure.........."  
Josh interrupts her; "**unsure** ?"  
Sophie; "Well, if you wanted me to hang around......."  
Josh; ( incredulous ) "But I asked you to move in with me !"  
Sophie; "yes"  
Josh; "You want to get married already ?" ( he's joking )  
Sophie smiles at that; "Well, it's too early Josh, but..........."  
Josh; "But what ?"  
He's looking at her.  
Sophie; "Our parents will want it"  
Josh is clueless, puzzled. Where is this conversation heading ? Why all this drama ?  
He stares at her in bemusement.  
Sophie; "I'm pregnant Josh"  
Josh; "Well ! .................Hah ! I didn't see that coming !"  
He laughs, slaps his thigh; "Is that what this is all about ?"  
Sophie is surprised at his reaction; "I didn't think that you would be pleased"  
Josh; "Well, I'd rather wait another year or two..........but it's certainly something that I was looking forward to !"  
He smiles at her and kisses her on the forehead.  
Josh; "Wow ! What a day ! Glad I took a few days off work, Stuff Lawson !"


	5. Chapter 5

Following on from when Sophie tells Josh that she is pregnant

This part is all sweet and mushy...................

Sophie emerges from her room with Josh's arm around her. They are smiling. They come out to the kitchen and have a cup of tea with Elizabeth ( Sophie's mum).  
Elizabeth; "Everything all right now ?"  
They both nod. She hugs Josh warmly, but doesn't dare ask him about any wedding plans.  
When Sophie's dad comes home from work he's pleased to see Josh, and all of the family sit down for dinner together. Josh has to stay the night in the other bedroom which belongs to Sophie's older brother Phil who is in London. Phil was in the same year group as Josh although they weren't very close.

Josh finds the whole sleeping set-up surreal, but admittedly both of the kid's rooms have single beds and there's no guest room with a double. He's 33 for god's sake and Sophie's only a few years younger but they both feel like kids here.

He is woken up early by Sophie coming in for a cuddle.  
Josh; "Well hello, this is a nice surprise ! Are you sure that this is allowed ?"  
Sophie giggles and snuggles up to him in the single bed.  
Josh; "I feel like a teenager here. Phil's footy posters are still on the walls"  
Sophie; "Yeah, I know. I was thinking about that yesterday in my room. But I've had enough of it you know....no more flitting from one job to another, one share-house to another.....and ...."  
Josh; "....and running back to mum and dad when it goes sour ?"  
Sophie; "Ow ! You got me there !"  
Josh turns and looks at her, pushes the hair off her face, kisses her cute dimples and on her mouth but then stops suddenly and looks at her.  
Josh; "Marry me Sophie !"  
Sophie; "Oh Josh ! You don't have to ..."  
Josh; "No stop" He puts his finger over her lips. "I'd thought about it anyway, this has just pushed it forward, that's all, I really mean it Sophie"  
Sophie smiles, starting to cry again; "Of course Josh, of course"  
Josh kisses her on the forehead; "I'm so relieved, I really thought that I had lost you this last week"  
Sophie; "Sorry about that"  
They sigh and lie in each other's arms, feeling like two naughty teenagers with the parents still asleep next door.

Josh and Sophie announce their exciting news to her parents that morning. Elizabeth and Andrew congratulate them although at the moment they wonder if it is an engagement under duress. Sophie's dad leaves for work after shaking Josh's hand and kissing his daughter on the head.

Elizabeth to Josh and Sophie; "So what are you two going to do today ? Do you have to go to work yet Josh ?"

Josh; "Well I should, but I can afford to take off a day or two this week, I'll make up for it later "

Elizabeth is reluctant to say this but it needs to be said; "I'm sure someone else would like to share your good news"

Josh swallows hard; "You're right"

Sophie looks at him sadly.

Josh is silent for a while, they look at him.

Josh; "Better get it over with hey ?"  
Sophie; "Oh Josh, really ?"  
Josh psyches himself up. It's been 15 years since he's been home. In that time there had been a few short phone calls, difficult phone calls but he'd never allowed himself to reveal his true emotions, keep a distance….. In the last few years he'd had no contact with them at all. They didn't know that he was a Sergeant, that he'd bought an apartment, and now this………..

They drive out to the farm in silence. Josh can see his father out in the paddock on the tractor. Shit, he thinks to himself. He pulls up in the front yard and the front door opens. Visitors aren't expected and the car has been heard. His mum stands on the verandah in shock, her hand over her mouth as she recognizes him striding forth.

Josh; "Mum….."

She bursts in to tears and grabs him; "Brendan !"

They stand together hugging and crying. When she finally lets go, Josh wipes the tears from his face and motions to Sophie to come join them.

Josh; "Mum, this is Sophie, my fiancée"

Josh's mum hugs her; "Yes, I've heard about you, I was hoping that we might meet"  
Josh's dad comes in from the paddock to see who the visitor is. He's a tall, stern-looking man, rough from years of work on the farm and not used to betraying his emotions, but he reacts like his wife when he sees Josh and they stand in the front yard in an emotional bear-hug.

They all go inside for a cup of tea.

Josh's mum can't stop staring at her tall, confident son, and calling him Brendan.

Josh; "Mum, I'm called Josh now"

Josh's dad; "What rubbish is that ? You're Brendan Joshua, we're all Joshuas here."

Josh doesn't pursue this argument, he'd be walking on thin ice there !  
Josh's mum ( Mary ); " You're still with the police then ?"  
Josh; "Yes, but not exactly, I'm in tactical response now, it's a specialist team"

Josh's dad ( Colin ); "Is it now ".

Colin has always been very tough on his boys and can be critical and sarcastic, this is the main reason why Josh has put off coming home for so long, as much as he idolises his dad, he's also scared of him. After the accident his father had refused to speak to him for a few weeks then had started with the recriminations, Josh withstood it as long as he could, for his mother whom he dearly loves, but in the end it drove him away. The father that he had respected for so many years had become a bitter and resigned force.

Josh responds to his father, seeking his approval again; "Actually, I made Sergeanta few years ago….."

Mary; "Oh good on you !"

Colin doesn't respond apart from nodding that he heard Josh's news.

Mary; "And Sophie is at Uni I believe ?"  
Sophie; "Yes……………well……."

Colin; "What exactly are you studying to be ?"  
Sophie; "Ummm" ( it all seems so pointless now, she has no idea )

Josh decides to drop the bomb; "Sophie's pregnant actually"

There is a stunned silence from all, including Sophie.

Mary; "well……….that's….that's great news isn't it dad ?" But she doesn't sound too confident about this. She is being polite. Judging by her name there's a decent chance she's Catholic.

This thought has just occurred to Sophie, who had never bothered to ask Josh about his religion, or the religion of his family either since it seemed obvious that Josh only believed in fate, in some kind of obscure black and white, good and bad ethic.

Colin; "Indeed…..so there's a wedding soon is there son ?" He turns around and looks expectantly at Josh. Josh knows that it's a dare, he'd better have the correct answer or he's out of here now.

Mary; "Oh yes, sorry love, I forgot to tell you. He introduced her as his fiancée". Saved by mum again.

Colin; "Well congratulations then. So you're going to settle down at last then, hey ? Get a mortgage….."

Josh swallows again; "Um, already done that dad"

Colin; "Oh, right, it's been a while hasn't it "

The rest of the visit is a bit awkward. Although Josh's parents are pleased to see him, it's quite a shock, all of this news at once, and things are rather strained after so many years of silence. Josh's parents are old-fashioned and strict and have been disappointed in their remaining son. They should be impressed with his career, Josh would like them to be, but his father has a nagging yearning for a farmer son to leave the family farm to, and a son far away in the city doesn't satisfy this. Gavin was the keener farm boy and Colin can never forget that. This much was evident when Josh chose to leave. Josh knew then as he knows now that he would never be able to live up to the farmer expectations. Josh's mother has a soft side that is all too often repressed when the father is around. On her own she would have made a greater effort to remain in contact with Josh, and she **has** been trying to do this recently through second-hand news via Sophie's mum.

Josh and Sophie go for a walk out in the paddock and he shows her the place where he had the accident scarring him for life and killing his brother. They stand quietly, arms around each other.

Josh; "It's been so long, it doesn't seem so raw now, I shouldn't have left it this long"

Sophie hugs him.


	6. Chapter 6

Following on from when Josh and Sophie went to see his parents

Back in Melbourne

Josh doesn't make any grand announcements at work, it's not his style. Everyone does notice however that he is remarkably happy, in fact downright chirpy which is unusual and disquieting ! They mutter between themselves; whatever the problem was with Sophie it seems to have been sorted.

After work 

Lawson didn't want to ask in front of the others, but he is curious, something has obviously happened. They are walking out of base together at the end of their shift.

Lawson; "So, it's all sorted then is it Josh, you and Sophie ? No more time off to sort out lover's tiffs ?"

Josh; "No mate, circle me in for heaps of over-time"

Lawson is a bit worried by that statement. Does it mean that Josh has broken up with her and wants to drown himself in work ?

Lawson; "That's keen"

Josh; "Yep, need the money, got another mouth to feed soon….."

Lawson stops walking; "What ? You're kidding !"

Josh smiles; "Nuh, I'm not kidding"

Lawson; "Well, congrats then ! Who would've thought ?"  
Josh chuckles; "Not you , hey ?"  
Lawson; "Well then, lets go have a beer together. "

Josh; "Oh…. we should and we **will**, but not right today, I have to meet Sophie now, um, we're going shopping"

Lawson; "Shopping ? You **hate** shopping !"

Josh; "She needs my wallet ! We're shopping for an engagement ring"

Lawson; "What ! That too ! Geez, you don't believe in one step at a time ! Well, I'll be damned."

Lawson gives him a congratulatory hug and slaps him on the back.

Josh; "Listen, don't tell the others just yet will you ? I'd like to do it"

Lawson; "No worries mate"

Lawson walks off without Josh. He mutters to himself; "Unbelievable !"

Josh meets up with Sophie, she's smiling and he thinks she looks stunning.

Josh; "Hi gorgeous !"  
Sophie; "How was your day ?"  
Josh; "Just a quiet one, no real dramas."

Sophie; "Did you tell anyone our news ?"  
Josh; "Which bit of news ? Don't know where to start ! No, actually I did tell Lawson but that's all for now, he'll keep quiet."

Sophie; "Why don't you tell the others ?"

Josh; "Lawson is really the only one that I trust completely……..I **am **going to tell the others but for now I like it being our little secret. I couldn't hide it from Lawson, he already started interrogating me !"

Sophie walks next to him, he has his arm around her protectively. Josh is astounded to think that there is a little Jophie growing inside her…….what a revelation !

Josh; "So, let's get this ring, hey ? What do you want, a giant rock ?"

Sophie; "Don't worry Josh, I don't like huge flashy things, I'm not going to bankrupt you !"

Josh; "Well, that's reassuring !"

They go into a couple of different jewelers and Sophie eventually chooses a delicate sapphire ring, she likes blue. Josh is happy with her choice and relieved to have finished the mission.

A couple of days later

Sophie is showing off her engagement ring to a few of her Uni. friends.

Lisa; "Wow, I can't believe it ! Who would have thought that quiet little Sophie was charming a rugged cop !"

Sophie: "Oh, stop it Lisa ! You've known about him for months !"

Lisa; "That's right, remember when he first turned up at the exhibition ? Standing in the corner looking so stern and intimidating !"

Jasmine; "And sexy too !"  
Lisa; "Watch out, he's Sophie's man now !"  
Jasmine; "I remember clearly what you said back then !"

They giggle together.

Jasmine; "So, what's going to happen with your studies Sophie ?"  
Sophie; "Oh, who knows, it wasn't really going anywhere anyway. I've spent so many years changing from one thing to another….."

Lisa; "And you're not doing that again ? Hello ?"

Sophie; "I know, you're right…….but it's just the right moment with Josh…."

Jasmine; "Watch out ! She's going to start gushing again about that hero-cop of her's !"

Lisa; "Oh, if only you could set me up with one of his hot mates !"

Sophie; "Lisa ! Who do you mean ? Do you like someone ?"

Jasmine; "Uh oh !"

Lisa; "Well, maybe, who was he with the other day ? When we dropped you off at the pub ?"

Jasmine; "Oh, that's right ! Lisa **was** pretty interested in that bloke !"

Lisa; "Might be a bit too old for me though !"  
Sophie; "Are you talking about Lawson ?"

Lisa; "No idea, I don't know what his name was……..let's see, hot, handsome, dark hair, serious looking"

Sophie; "Definitely sounds like Lawson, he didn't have a big goofy smile did he ? Because that's Dom and he's already married with a kid"

Lisa; "No, no goofy smile, too serious. Hmm, I **do **like a serious man !"

Sophie hits her on the arm; " Stop ! You're just pulling my leg"

Jasmine; "No she's not Sophie. She really couldn't take her eyes off him."

Sophie; "Interesting, so when was this again ?"  
Lisa; "Are you already losing half your brain in the first trimester Sophie ?"  
Sophie; "Huh ?"

They all laugh.

Sophie quizzes Josh that night in bed.

Sophie; "Remember the other day, the girls dropped me off at that pub and you drove me home ?"  
Josh; "Yeah……."

Sophie; "Well, who was with you at the pub again ? I forgot."  
Josh; "Why ? Who cares ?"

Sophie; "Josh ?"  
Josh; "Lawson of course, why ?"  
Sophie smiles to herself. So Lisa has the hots for Lawson, interesting indeed.

Josh; "Hello…..Earth to Sophie ? What's this about then ?"  
Sophie; "Oh….just the girls were asking who you were with…."

Josh; "And ?"

Sophie; "Well, maybe one of them thought he was hot, ok ?"  
Josh; "Really ? Who ?"  
Sophie; "Come on Josh, it's just girl talk, and if I tell you , you'll go straight to Lawson, and what if I'm wrong and she didn't really like him ?"  
Josh; "Alright then, but do some more investigating will you ? Because Lawson is a lonely old sod feeling sorry for himself, although he would never give that impression at work. He needs a girl and your friends are nice AND cute….just like you !"

And he pulls her over close to him in the bed, except that there's a growing bump in the way !

Josh reveals to the others

Josh to Sophie; "How do you feel about organizing a little picnic on the weekend ?"

Sophie; "Sure, why ?"  
Josh; "Well, I guess not that little a picnic……..how about we invite our friends and I share our good news with all my crew who are in the dark ?"

Sophie; "Oh Josh, why don't you just tell them ?"  
Josh; "Well, it never seems to be the right time, and, maybe I need you to support me ?"

He smiles sheepishly.

Josh: "Besides with you standing there in a tight dress or t-shirt half the news will be pretty obvious, Stella will certainly catch on real quick !"

Sophie; "Josh !"  
Josh; "And you could invite your friend, whichever one it is, who likes Lawson !"  
Sophie; "Hmmm, interesting………..Ok then"

Josh knew that would get her interested and keen to organize something.

Sophie; "But where are we going to do it ? We can't fit them in here !"

Josh; "Oh no, they're not coming to the apartment !" He thinks to himself, no way am I ever letting Stella on my home turf ! "We can do it at the local park, they have a nice picnic area there and enough space to play a game of footy, throw a Frisbee or whatever, spread some picnic rugs and chairs around."

Sophie; "Ok then. Do we need official invitations ?"  
Josh; "No ! "

She starts organizing it. They re-think the official invitations though and print out some simple little reminder notices with the date and location etc.

At Josh's work. 

Lawson to Josh; "When are you going to tell the others mate ?"

Josh; "Soon, don't worry, it's under control. We are going to have a picnic with all our friends."

Lawson; "You count everyone here as a friend ?"

Josh; "Well………"

Lawson chuckles.

Josh; "Oh, this is too complicated."  
Lawson; " I don't know why you didn't just tell them"

Josh; "Will you come if we have a picnic, I mean, a Barbie at the park ?"  
Lawson; "Sure, as long as the footy isn't on !"

Josh; "Well give me some dates then ! You gotta come mate."

Lawson; "Well that's nice of you"

Josh; "I need someone to support me ! " when in actual fact he needs Lawson there to set him up with Sophie's friend.

In the end they can't conceal what the picnic/Barbie is about and Josh has to reveal that it is an informal engagement party. Of course now everyone wants to buy them presents and Josh feels that it the whole thing is a giant beast that he can't control !


	7. Chapter 7

To post 

**The picnic **

It's a beautiful day. Josh got down to the park early and secured a good spot with a barbie and shade. Lawson has come early to help him set up and someone has to mind the spot while Josh goes back for supplies. Josh is delivering chairs, rugs, cushions, etc from the apartment and leaves Lawson minding what is already set up with a beer in his hand. When Josh gets back to the apartment Lisa has arrived early with some food she made and a present for them - a baby bouncer.  
Lisa; "Not exactly an engagement present, I know, but you'll need it"  
Josh: "You're early Lisa"  
Lisa; "Thought I might help out, was just sitting alone at home anyway. Can't deliver this present to the park without a baby !"  
Sophie; "Yeah, and Josh's friends don't know about the baby either !"  
Lisa: "Oh, really ?"  
Josh busies himself elsewhere in the apartment, not wanting to answer awkward questions.  
Sophie; "Wait till they see **me **!"  
Josh comes back. "Ready to go to the park Lisa ? You can help Lawson mind the stuff."  
Lisa; "Oh, Lawson's there is he ?"  
Josh; "Yeah, he's a good mate, happy to lend a hand ." ( Josh has, of course completely forgotten that someone likes Lawson )  
Josh notices the girls smiling to each other.  
Josh: "Oh right … I see ! Lawson's completely in the dark on this you know..."  
Sophie; "Fantastic ! You look good Lisa"  
Lisa; "Do I ?"  
Josh; "Of course, why do chicks always ask that ? Come on, lets go now"

Back at the park

Lawson is bored, another weekend to fill in with footy and tele. He looks up and sees Josh coming over. He thinks to himself; thank god, but, hang on, who's that with him ?  
Josh is walking with an attractive blonde ( in Lawson's opinion ), chatting happily to her, she laughs as they walk up to Lawson, and he's **completely** smitten.  
Josh introduces; "Lawson, Lisa one of Sophie's friends."  
Lisa smiles sweetly at him, they shake hands.  
Lisa puts down the stuff she was carrying and stands, looking at the view and surroundings. Lawson admires her slim waist and fitted t-shirt. He offers her a beer.  
Lisa; "Thanks"  
Josh; "So, you two right here, if I go back for more supplies ?"  
Lawson ; "Huh ?" Turns and looks at Josh, who he had forgotten about. "Oh, yeah, go for it, we're good ...."  
Josh smiles to himself as he walks back to the car.  
Lawson and Lisa sit down on the chairs and have a getting-to-know-you conversation. Lawson manages a few witty remarks.

A few more people have arrived by the time Josh and Sophie turn up. Dom and his wife and daughter, Michael, Stella, but not Leon. ( Josh reluctantly invited him ) and Kerry might "pop in " later on but no-one really expects it.

Josh parks the old 4Wd and opens the door for Sophie. As they walk towards the picnic, he has his arm around her protectively and she's taken his tongue-in-cheek advice and worn a tight tshirt that shows off her growing belly. At this stage she could still be mistaken for a "has she just put on extra weight or is she ..." but given the timing of the engagement it should be pretty obvious. Someone will say something.

As they approach;  
Dom; ( in delight ) "No way ! Josh is going to have a kid ?"  
Michael; "What ?"  
Stella; "oh, why didn't I see that coming ?"  
Dom: Well Josh ?"  
Josh beams; "Yes, its true, we're having a baby AND getting married !"  
Everyone congratulates them.

Once things settle down a bit and they start cooking and chatting, Stella finds an opportunity to make a comment to Josh ( she can't help herself ). Josh really doesn't want her here, but he had to invite her out of courtesy, half expecting that she wouldn't show up, but here she is.  
Stella; "So josh......you've been through a few girls in your time, bet **this** is a first !"  
Josh isn't sure if she means the pregnancy or the engagement, but it doesn't matter.  
Josh; "True, so how many have **you** had Stella ?" and he walks off leaving her thinking, what does he mean ? how many girls ? how many engagements ? how many pregnancies ? She's stumped and silent.

The picnic goes well, everyone relaxes ( except perhaps Stella ) and eats well. They start a game of footy, some of Sophie's friends even join in with the boys. Lisa actually knows what she's doing with the ball. Lawson is beside himself, this girl mesmerises him. Where's she been hiding ?

Sophie is sitting in the chair happily watching Josh's fine athletic form. She remembers when she mistook him for an AFL player ! Sandrine is sitting next to her, with her baby asleep on the rug.  
Sandrine to Sophie; "Lawson is having a good time today. I've never seen him this relaxed and happy !"  
Sophie; "Yes, it's great isn't it ! But he'd better not lose his serious side too ! Lisa might be disappointed."  
Sandrine; "So do you think Lisa might like him ?"  
Sophie; "Of course, she already did before today, he just doesn't know it". She looks at Sandrine and puts her finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone, but Lawson's been set up !"  
Sandrine; "Oooh ! Nice bit of gossip that is ! Good one. I won't say a thing to Dom though, he's hopeless, can't keep that big mouth of his shut."  
Sophie; "Somehow, I don't think that Lawson will care anymore"

By the end of the picnic, Lawson and Lisa are obviously completely smitten with each other and Lawson gives her a lift home. Josh and Sophie wave goodbye as they get in the car together.  
Josh; "Well, that was a stunning success."  
Sophie; "yes, good stuff"  
Josh; "Do you think she'll invite him in for a coffee ?"  
Sophie; "For sure, Lisa's a great host !"  
Josh chuckles; "Lucky bugger"

Sophie is blissfully happy, 20 weeks pregnant and glowing. Her baby bump is showing. Josh loves running his hand over her belly when they are in bed……..and at any other opportunity he gets ! It astounds him still that there is a mini Josh or Sophie growing away. They've been back home to see their parents again and they had a successful joint lunch with both families on the farm. Josh's mum has been busy knitting baby clothes and booties. Luckily for her it will be a winter baby ! She loves her knitting.

Josh and Sophie went for an ultrasound recently and all is well, they don't want to know if it is a boy or girl. Sophie likes surprises. She's finishing off her semester at Uni before she takes a long break with no firm ideas about what she will do next. ( Well, apart from the obvious all-consuming mum duties that she hasn't really thought through !). She'd only just started this course and so she's not too upset about abandoning it all.

She comes home from Uni with her phone in her hand. She's just taken yet another call from Josh who is having a quiet day, driving around in the TR car with Lawson. Sophie is standing in front of the apartment building intercom pressing the security buttons when she hears a noise from behind.

"Sophie" She turns around in horror. It's Luke ! Her worst nightmare. Her heart is racing as she presses a call return button on her phone which is fortunately still in her hand;

Josh gets a frantic call.

Sophie; "Josh ! Come quick, home ! Now ! He's here ! "

Then Luke knocks the phone out of her hand and pushes her up against the door.

Luke; "Who are you calling babe ?"  
Sophie starts screaming; "Let go of me ! No ! No ! Help !"

Josh can hear all this from her phone which is on the ground.

Luke; "Shut up"

Sophie; "No ! Don't hurt the baby !"

Luke; "The what ?"  
He notices her belly now.

Luke; "What the …….." and he slaps her across the face, not enough to knock her out but she still falls to the ground in distress. She's frantic and terrified, all of her stress and anxiety from the previous attack revisiting her.

Some passers-by have come over now.

In the meantime, Josh and Lawson are of course rushing to the scene. Josh is completely beside himself with worry, and they're ignoring Leon's chatter that it's not a TR job and that Kerry will have them for this and to leave it to the regular cops who have already been called.

The passers-by push Luke away from Sophie before he can hit her again.

Man; "What's going on ? She's pregnant, how could you…….."

Luke starts to freak out, people are watching him, he still has an AVO against him ( how long do these things last for ? I couldn't ask this before I posted because it gives away the plot ! ) and so he runs off.

Lawson and Josh arrive just before the local cops.

Josh jumps out of the car even as Lawson applies the brake. He can see Sophie slumped on the ground at the front entrance. He's devastated. What has Luke done to her, to their baby ? He runs over.

Meanwhile the local cops have arrived and the passers-by are giving them a description of Luke. After checking on Sophie, Lawson fills in the local cops on Luke's details and the history with Sophie.

When Josh gets to Sophie, there is also a woman there who is trying to help. Josh kneels down and gently pulls Sophie's shoulder so he can see her face. He is relieved to see that she doesn't have bruises or cuts on her face this time and that she's conscious. Next he's trying to work out if she has any injuries, what happened ? He knows that an ambulance is on the way.

Josh; "Sophie………Sophie"

He holds her in his arms.

Josh; "Are you ok ? Are you hurt anywhere ?"

Sophie is now hysterical, sobbing and breathing rapidly but she hasn't been physically hurt apart from the slap in the face. One side of her face is red.

Woman; "She has to calm down, breathe slower…"

Josh; "Look at me Sophie………take slow deep breaths….."

The ambulance arrives and they calm her down. She is still taken to the hospital for observation and to check the baby but she seems fine. Josh goes with her in the ambulance, he feels like they had a lucky escape. He feared that this might happen and in his bad dream he imagined Luke killing his child.

Now they have another incident and enough witnesses to do something about Luke.


	8. Chapter 8

Following on directly from when Josh left the café abruptly because Sophie had asked him who the girl was on her phone.

Josh goes for a walk. He has mixed feelings, he's got used to seeing Grace on his phone every day, he put her photo there when she was still alive, he remembers clearly the day they were mucking around taking photos.... He has a couple of photos on his phone and computer, but after 6 months he no longer feels quite as distressed when he sees her face. This in itself is difficult enough to grasp, that his feelings for her might eventually fade away..... The thought of having to explain it to another girl.....where to start ? That brought up old feelings again, he needed some breathing space.

Josh calls Sophie later when he knows she will be back home. "Sophie, I'm sorry to walk out like that...." She tentatively accepts his apology; " ok...."  
Josh knows he has to explain it; "it's hard to explain..."  
Sophie; "are you ok ?"  
Josh; "yes..... I just needed some space..."  
There is silence.  
Josh; "can I come see you ?"  
Josh has been to her place before, he had to pick her up for a photoshoot because she doesn't have a car.  
Sophie:"I'm at home now"  
Josh says nothing. He called her on her mobile but he knew she'd be home. He wants to see her at home in privacy.  
Sophie: "ok, come over then"  
She's rather stunned. This is an unexpected development.

Josh arrives at the door, apologetic, big sad eyes. How can she resist ? She lets him in with a smile. He hasn't been inside before, it's new territory.

She gets them both a beer and they sit on the sofa. He's not sure where to start, this is more awkward then he thought, it's not like the old days when he easily charmed with bold self-confidence. He starts to tell her about Grace, with difficulty.  
Josh: "that photo......."  
Sophie nods.  
Josh: "it's of Grace"

It's a relief for him to get those words out but Sophie just looks at him. She has no idea who Grace is but obviously this is important, this girl must have really kicked him in the guts.  
Josh realizes that he needs to explain: "Grace was a cop in my team"  
Sophie notices the subtle tense: "was ?" ( frowning )  
Josh: "yes............um.............we were lovers......for a few months...only....." he swallows.

Josh is biting his lip, his hands clenched around the beer. He takes another swig of beer.  
Josh then continues; "I loved her.........and...........on the last day.........she said that she loved me .......she'd been hurt ......in a bombing.........but she seemed fine. I thought she was ok, we all did......."  
Sophie can't believe how intense this story is, it's not at all what she imagined or expected. She really feels for him.  
Josh takes another drink and looks down at the ground. He doesn't know how to say it without sounding brutal, to say those words......she died.......  
Sophie; "what happened Josh ?"  
Josh; "she …………….. she died in hospital"  
Sophie gasps and puts her hand to her mouth.

Josh takes another drink. "I really don't like to talk about it, you know, sometimes it seems so long ago, sometimes......"  
Sophie nods. He's looking at her now. She puts her arm around him without saying anything. Josh is glad of that, he doesn't need talking, he just wants some comforting. Without Grace and without his family, it's been a lonely 6 months. He leans into her shoulder. A couple of tears roll down his cheek. He regains his composure though and turns to her, looks at her. She smiles at him and touches his wet cheek, dries it, then she leans over and kisses him on the mouth tenderly, hesitatingly, not sure how he will react. He returns her kiss.

Note - he didn't tell her that Grace was married.

Sitting on the sofa next to Sophie, Josh felt some relief after so many months of loneliness, depression even. It'd been a struggle to get through the day sometimes and to not break down at work. The nights alone in bed were the worst and he often slept on the couch so that he couldn't feel the emptiness next to him. Certainly he was used to sleeping alone but even when Grace had been absent he had imagined her presence or her future presence next to him.

He was grateful for some intimacy with another person and he ran his hands through Sophie's dark hair as they kissed. It wasn't passonate or urgent but tender and fulfilling. It was what he needed for now. They stopped kissing and she held him tightly in her arms. Although he had seemed to be in control before, he was now shaking and sobbing. Sophie was shocked, she had never seen such a large strong man so vulnerable.  
Sophie; "Josh, its ok, its ok"  
Josh nods and breaks the embrace, wipes his face and sighs deeply.  
Josh; "I guess I should go now."  
Sophie; "why ?"  
Josh shrugs.  
Sophie; "don't go back and sit in your apartment alone"  
It's late afternoon.  
Josh; "I'm pretty hungry actually"  
Sophie; "ok, let's get some food, how about takeaway thai ? and we can watch a movie"  
Josh laughs; "what movie ?"  
Sophie points to her bookshelf. "There's plenty to choose from"  
Josh realises that he's been so introspective that he hasn't looked around the room. She does have a lot of Dvds and he gets up to look. There are quite a few that he wouldn't mind seeing.  
Josh; "ok then, good idea"  
Sophie gets the takeaway menu, Josh chooses a film and they enjoy a quiet night in, mates, enjoying each other's company. They don't kiss again, not tonight.

The sexy stare

This part was written in direct response to a photo of Josh which was discussed on the channel ten forum as "the sexy stare" photo.

Josh had been waiting at the park for ages ( or so it seemed ). Sophie was supposed to take some more photos. He found it so frustrating, he just wanted to go for a run, he should just take off, stuff her, but he was a man who kept his word and he kind of respected Sophie.

Where was she ?

Finally she turns up.

Sophie can see Josh standing, pacing up and down, jumping a bit, he looks very edgy, not in the mood for photos. She slowly approaches, she doesn't really have a good excuse for her lateness, well, apart from the fact that the bus was late, she really should get a car one day, but she can't say that because she should have left earlier........ She's a bit worried, he can get pretty moody sometimes.

She hesitatingly walks over to him, he was so agitated that he hadn't noticed her approaching.

Josh finally sees her walking his way, past the trees. He stops jumping around and stands still. He folds his arms in front and stares down at her, with his intimidating ( some might say sexy ) stare. She's pretty short too so he is really looking down at her.

Sophie is now standing in front of him.  
Sophie; "Um, hi Josh......"  
He stares at her some more, waiting for an explanation. No need to speak when you are Josh.  
Sophie; "you know, those bus timetables are pretty useless...."  
She stops, this is getting her nowhere and she is incredibly turned on by that look of his, she is completely entranced by those angry green eyes. She would secretly like him to walk over right now, grab her by the arms and pull her towards him, kiss her passionately.

My god, how is she going to concentrate and take photos now ?

Josh doesn't walk over and grab her, instead he grunts and says;  
"whatever, are you ready ? I've been here for........oh come on, what do you want me to do ?"

She fumbles amongst her gear and tries to look professional.  
Josh is a bit stunned, something is up, he thinks, she's not really with it.  
Josh; "you look stressed, maybe you need a drink...."  
Sophie: "you want to drink and then run ?"  
Josh: "no, I said **you** need a drink, I'm fine...."  
Sophie; "well, I'm fine too then, lets do it and think about drinks later."  
Josh; "righto then"

Immediately following The Sexy Stare

After the photoshoot Josh again suggests that she needs a drink to relax. She's definitely tenser than usual and he's noticed this, its putting him on edge. Although before he said he didn't need a drink, he's changed his mind.

However first Josh needs to have a shower, he's pretty sweaty from the running even though it was all staged and short-lived. He suggests they go back to his place, its not far away and there's a bottle shop nearby. They go in his car and he buys some cold beers at the bottle shop. He offers her one in the car while he's driving and she accepts. She leans her arm on the window in the afternoon sun and takes a swig, he quite likes having her there next to him, it's been a while since he's had a girl in the passenger seat, even Grace was a rare visitor to his car.

Back at Josh's apartment he sets her up in a comfy seat on the balcony, with her beer, whilst he has a shower. She hasn't been to his place before. She has a little look around, nothing too revealing, a fairly blokey joint, with a few gadgets and boy's toys.

In the shower he thinks about the situation, relaxing his body, the water streaming down his back, his legs.......He leans with his hands against the wall, his head under the jet of water. He hadn't planned this, it wasn't his intention to bring her back here, it just happened. He could see she needed to relax somewhere quiet and a pub wasn't a good choice, maybe the park, but he was all sweaty and hot and bothered.

He wonders what is wrong, why she is so tense.

Out on the balcony Sophie is stunned by this development. Yes they'd kissed at her place last week, but that was all and she had got the impression that he wasn't in a **rush** to get her in bed, that he wasn't ready for a lover. This current situation was rather puzzling. She really liked him and enjoyed his company, as for any physical attraction, well, what was there to complain about ?

Josh got out of the shower and dried himself off, looked at himself in the mirror for a moment thinking, where was this friendship going ? Did it matter ?  
He walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist and started looking for some clothes to put on. He'd better go see how she was doing. On the way he grabs himself a beer.

Josh goes out to the balcony where Sophie is watching the sunset over the industrial cityscape. She's nearly finished her beer and she's more relaxed.  
Josh: "hey " ( in a soft voice ) "how are you feeling now ?"  
Sophie smiles up at him; "good........I feel good...."  
She looks back at the view trying **not** to look at him.  
Sophie; "sunset over the buildings hey ?"  
Josh; "yeah, I guess I don't look at it that much anymore"  
He pulls up a chair and sits next to her. He has a beer too. Sophie looks at him.  
Sophie; "mind if I have a second ?"  
Josh; "yeah sure, no worries "  
He gets up.  
S; "no, I can get it "  
Josh insists. He knows how to play the polite host. He puts his hand on her bare shoulder as she goes to stand up ( her shirt sleeve has slipped down ). He gently pushes her back into her seat, leaving her skin tingling after his touch as he walks off to the kitchen. Goosebumps shimmering across her back.  
Josh comes back and hands her a beer.  
Sophie: "thanks"  
Josh sits back down again, they clink their beers together, she smiles shyly, suddenly coy.  
Josh; "you know, I hardly remember you from high school"  
Sophie; "you wouldn't, I don't expect you to"  
Josh; "who were you friends with ?"  
Sophie; "I didn't really have many friends, I hung out in the library, drawing...."  
Josh; "oh"  
Sophie: "I had a massive crush on you in Year 11" There, it's out in the open, silly little admission that has been bugging her, making her tense.  
Josh; "is that right ? I didn't notice"  
Sophie; " of course you didn't . Come on Josh, you were in the footy team ! Half the girls in year 11 had the hots for you !"  
Josh just stares at her.  
Sophie: "I guess it's two different worlds hey ? Boys and girls in high school...."  
Josh nods.  
Sophie thinks; Christ, I'm relaxed now !, 2 beers and no food....  
Josh is looking at her face, the way her dark hair falls across her ear, her cute dimples. She's nearly finished her second beer. Josh would think twice about taking advantage of her except that he remembers it was Sophie who started the kissing last time at her place and she was sober that time. So he pushes the fallen lock of hair back behind her ear and traces the outline of her jawline with his finger. She shivers under his touch. He cups her chin in his hand and leans over whilst drawing her closer. They kiss, at first hesitatingly, then intensely. She has a loose summer shirt on, and he pushes it right off her shoulder, then he remembers that they are out on the balcony.  
Josh; "lets go inside".

Half an hour later

Sophie and Josh are lying on his bed amongst the sheets, naked. He lies behind her, his leg over her legs, his arm around her waist and his face tucked in to her shoulder. Her hair brushes over his face. He breathes in her warmth, the feminine smell of make-up and perfume. He feels secure, satisfied and at peace. He hasn't felt this way for months, not since Gracie, but its different, he doesn't feel that he has substituted Sophie for Grace.

Sophie sighs, a smile spreads across her face.  
Josh hears her sigh; "what's wrong ?"  
Sophie; "nothing, nothing at all" and she turns around to smile at him lying next to her.  
Josh; "stay here"  
Sophie frowns.  
Sophie; "what do you mean exactly ?"  
Josh rolls his eyes and thinks, why do I always need to explain myself to girls.  
Sophie; "what ? Are you asking me to move in just like that ? "  
Josh; "well........yeah, I guess......... I don't know, I just like having you here next to me. I don't want it to end"  
Sophie; "that's sweet Josh, but......"  
Josh; " I guess I hadn't really thought things through, it was just spontaneous......"  
Sophie just watches him. She's very tempted to say yes but knows it will probably backfire and she'd prefer to take things slowly.  
Sophie; "Josh.......let's not ruin it, I like you, I'm not going to leave you"  
Josh nods.  
Sophie; "I'm a bit surprised though, I thought you were happy living alone, I mean......you didn't live with Grace did you ?"  
Josh doesn't look at her.  
Sophie; "Josh ? " She wonders if she shouldn't have said her name, tricky situation....  
Josh; "I haven't told you something important, well, it doesn't really matter now anyway, and it's not relevant to us......"  
Sophie looks at him in nervous expectation.  
Josh looks up at her.  
Josh; "Grace was married. We were having an affair. "  
Sophie mouth drops open but she says nothing.  
Josh; " She told him, you know, she told him just before she died......."  
Sophie swears quietly. No wonder the poor guy has been such an emotional wreck, and now she's brought it up again by mentioning her name. She regards him with a concerned look.  
Josh; "It's alright, I've had months to think about this. I need to move on, I want to move on with you Sophie."  
She kisses him.  
Josh; "Are you hungry ? It's 7pm you know, I've worked up an appetite now !" he adds with a cheeky grin. She pushes him off the bed and laughs.  
Josh; "lets go get some food"  
They get up and start collecting their clothes, which are on the floor in a trail leading back to the lounge and balcony door.

**Note;** When Josh says "stay here" its open to interpretation, does he mean stay in bed with me now, tonight or move in ? I don't think he even knows, he just says it spontaneously.


	9. Chapter 9

Sophie's recovery in the countryside did her a world of good. She returns to the city the following weekend with Josh, her energy replenished and looking forward to the final month or two of her pregnancy. Forced to rest all week, she's been learning to knit and crochet, with limited success in a week, and forced to accept countless gifts from friends of the moans at the amount of extra stuff he has to pack for the return trip but he's delighted to have her back home.

When he first arrived at her parents' place, on Friday night, he had been overjoyed to see her rushing out of the house to greet him with a lively glow in her cheeks and a smile. She fell into his open arms and they kissed, his hand on her belly.

Josh; "You look wonderful ! I love you gorgeous !"  
And he produced a bouquet of irises. ( her favourite colour is blue, remember she chose a sapphire engagement ring……. Oh that's right, what happened to the wedding ? )

Back in the city they go for their final ultrasound and check –up. All is well, the baby has grown a lot and looks strong and healthy. Josh is looking at the ultra-sound in fascination, he can't see any deformities, but;

Josh; "Hey ! what's that thing there ?" ( worried ) " I didn't see that last time…."

Doctor; "Well, no…. it depends on the baby's position…..what you might see…"

Sophie; " Oh Josh ! you've wrecked the surprise ! Oh !" she says in frustration and amusement.

Josh; "Hey ? OH ! It's a boy !"

Doctor; "Yes it is "

Josh; "Oh Wow ! a big strong, healthy boy ! " Josh is over the moon. Sophie is peeved that the surprise is gone, but also delighted that Josh is so stoked.

Josh goes to work the next day with the biggest grin on his face.

Lawson; "watch out Dom, your position on the team is under threat !"

Lawson and Dom watch Josh in amazement as he walks in to the changeroom.

Lawson; "Well ? What's this about ?"  
Josh; "Went for the ultrasound yesterday ! Gonna be a boy !" and he high fives them.

Smiles all around.

**LATER **

Sophie; "Josh, while I was recovering at my parent's, I was thinking about this wedding.......  
Josh; "Uh-huh, me too"  
Sophie; "People are asking our parents you know, is it really going to happen ?"  
Josh; "of course ! but with you being sick and then the house moving...well it just hasn't happened has it !"  
Josh has been busy packing boxes while she was away and looking at rental properties.  
He looks at her belly.  
Josh; "Guess you don't feel like wedding photos anymore !"  
Sophie; "Well.........no ! nor organising it all ! It'll have to wait."  
Josh; "No Sophie." ( firmly ). "My family isn't very strict, but they are Catholic and we'd better get this sorted out. How about we have a very quiet, small registry wedding now, then a proper wedding later with all our friends ?"  
Sophie; "So, the photos will be later on then ?" ( laughing )  
Josh; "Sure.........."  
Sophie; "With little Joshie in the photos !"  
Josh; "Little Joshie ? Is that his name ?"  
Sophie; "Oh no, but just for now maybe ?"  
Josh; "so many things to organise........ I was thinking about calling him Gavin, maybe his second name ?"  
Sophie; "Oh........." ( she doesn't look pleased )  
Josh notices her reaction.  
Josh; "Righto then, well, I'll call my parents about this wedding and organise a celebrant. Where are we going to do it ?"

Two weeks later they have a very quiet wedding with their families and Lawson and Lisa in attendance. They keep it a secret beforehand, no fancy cars, dresses, celebrations. A quiet lunch together afterwards. Josh can't believe how easy it was. Afterwards they tell everyone to expect a decent party sometime within the next 6 months. Josh has a private discussion with his mother about naming the baby after Gavin, and she's adamant that she doesn't want it and his father wouldn't like it, "let Gavin rest", she tells Josh, so that is the end of that idea.

**At home that night**

Sophie; "My husband !" pulling him towards her.  
Josh kisses her; "My gorgeous wife !"  
She giggles. The apartment is full of boxes and mess. Josh has found another security apartment with a small enclosed garden. It doesn't have a view but it's sunny and private. They are about to move in and put Josh's apartment up for sale. They have bought a cot, change table and pram.  
Sophie; "Lisa and Lawson are great together !"  
Josh; "yes, and it has changed him so much at work, he's not such a grumpy old so and so"  
Sophie; "oh, I'm sure he was never that bad ! It's hilarious, you know usually the bestman and bridesmaid are supposed to hook up **after** the wedding !"  
Josh; " True, but hey, doesn't the baby come after too ?"  
She pushes him in jest.  
Sophie; "Well, thanks to some quick moves, it'll still come after the wedding !"  
Josh; "So, what about this boy's name ?"  
Sophie; "What do you want ? traditional ? religious ? sporty ? unusual ?"  
Josh laughs; "Nothing too weird or wishy-washy ! You know, my family has a pretty strong Irish background......... my great grandfather was Irish, I like his name....... Ryan."  
Sophie; " Ryan......hey that's nice...let's look up some names."  
They go on the internet and search Irish boy's names. They find a site with a list of names and their meanings.  
Josh; "Hey look, there's dad's name, Colin, I didn't realise it was Irish ! Just thought it was some common old name. "  
They scroll down.  
Sophie; "Ryan...... it means 'little King' in Gaelic. Oh Josh that's a cool meaning ! I love it !"  
Josh; "Well it's sorted then ! Easy !"  
Sophie; "Hey look Brendan is here too, it means Prince ! Wow, that connects with Ryan !"  
Josh; "It's all good then, although of course I am Josh now, and you'd better remember it !"  
He cheekily grabs her and kisses her. Then pats her belly.  
Josh; "Hello there little Ryan !"

Josh comes home to their new ( rented ) apartment which is still in a disorganised state.  
J; "Hey Sophe" and he kisses her hello, puts down his bag and gets a beer. He sits down on the lounge in front of the t.v. and puts his feet up.  
S: "Any major dramas today ?"  
J; "Nuh, a quiet day in the city"  
S; "Well, I've got some news"  
Josh looks up expectantly.  
S; "Mum and dad are coming for a few days"  
Josh moans; "But the place is a mess !" He gestures with his arm at the half-opened boxes. "And the spare room is full of unopened boxes !"  
S; "I know, I know, but it's ok. They knew that, so they have booked a hotel"  
Josh breathes a sigh of relief; "Why are they coming ?"  
S; "Phil's coming home."  
Josh raises his eyebrows; "Oh, well that's nice, come to see his little sister hey ?"  
Josh and Phil haven't seen each other since high school when they knew each other but weren't close friends.  
S: "Yeah ! He can't believe he's going to be an uncle !"  
Josh just smiles and thinks; and I can't believe that we're going to be parents any day now !

At the airport.  
Sophie and her parents are waiting for Phil. Josh is at work.  
Phil arrives. His mother hugs him, crying, then he turns around and looks at Sophie, his little sister.  
P; "Geez ! Look at you !" He hugs her.  
Sophie smiles proudly.  
P; "So, I missed out on your quickie wedding hey ?"  
Their mum Elizabeth; "Phil !"  
S; "Yes, you missed out, but at this rate you'll see the baby, any day now !"  
P; "And where's this husband of your's ?"  
S; "Working of course"

They drive to Josh and Sophie's place for lunch. She's made it respectable enough for visitors. Phil checks out (or rather, is shown with no choice but to look ! ) the baby things and nursery. He looks around amazed to see his little sister, ( the disorganised Uni. student who has always lived in share houses full of secondhand furniture ) now all set - up with new furniture and a husband.

Sophie's brother Phil has come home from London to see his newly married sister.

He has lunch with Sophie and their parents at her place, then they go to the hotel to leave his bags. They are going to have dinner with Josh later.

**Before dinner**

Josh arrives home, has a beer and tries to relax. He had a stressful day, a tense situation, but the end result was good and no-one was hurt.

J; "So how's Phil ?"  
S; "Good, looks a lot thinner !"  
J; "Well, how long is it since I saw him ? more than 10 years !"  
S; "I know"

J; "Does he remember me ? "

S; "Sure, he said – Brendan Joshua, that big footy player, hey ?"  
Josh pulls a face. He hates these family things.

They get ready and meet the others at a bar near the restaurant.

Phil sees Josh walk in first. What he sees is a tall, confident but stern looking man dressed well with his arm protectively wrapped around his little sister's shoulder. Phil is pleased for Sophie. She looks radiant, glowing with happiness.

Phil and Josh shake hands and Phil buys Josh a beer. They start chatting about school, old friends they haven't seen for years. They get on well. Phil manages to bring out a talkative side to Josh ! ( well, talkative by Josh standards ! ).

Phil quizzes them about the baby. No-one had thought to tell him that they are having a boy.

P; "So, do you know if it's a boy or girl ?"

S; "Oh mum, didn't you tell him ?"

E; "Oh dear, I forgot, you know these long-distance phone-calls, you forget things !"  
P; "Well I didn't ask either. So you know obviously !"  
S; "Yes, well it was meant to be a surprise but Josh noticed his little willy on the ultrasound !"  
P; "No way !"  
J; ( embarrassed ) "Ah yes, he's let his presence be known already !"  
Everyone laughs at Josh's rather witty comment.

P; "So, a little footy player hey ? Glad I came back from London again, don't have to worry about dolls and tea parties ! Better go get him a Hawthorn teddy bear !"  
J; "Well I don't know about that !"  
They start discussing football.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. Josh offers to help Phil out with getting settled back in Melbourne.

Josh and Sophie keep the baby's name a secret in case anyone tries to influence them ! But Josh tells Lawson in strict confidence.


	10. Chapter 10

Sophie's recovery in the countryside did her a world of good. She returns to the city the following weekend with Josh, her energy replenished and looking forward to the final month or two of her pregnancy. Forced to rest all week, she's been learning to knit and crochet, with limited success in a week, and forced to accept countless gifts from friends of the moans at the amount of extra stuff he has to pack for the return trip but he's delighted to have her back home.

When he first arrived at her parents' place, on Friday night, he had been overjoyed to see her rushing out of the house to greet him with a lively glow in her cheeks and a smile. She fell into his open arms and they kissed, his hand on her belly.

Josh; "You look wonderful ! I love you gorgeous !"  
And he produced a bouquet of irises. ( her favourite colour is blue, remember she chose a sapphire engagement ring……. Oh that's right, what happened to the wedding ? )

Back in the city they go for their final ultrasound and check –up. All is well, the baby has grown a lot and looks strong and healthy. Josh is looking at the ultra-sound in fascination, he can't see any deformities, but;

Josh; "Hey ! what's that thing there ?" ( worried ) " I didn't see that last time…."

Doctor; "Well, no…. it depends on the baby's position…..what you might see…"

Sophie; " Oh Josh ! you've wrecked the surprise ! Oh !" she says in frustration and amusement.

Josh; "Hey ? OH ! It's a boy !"

Doctor; "Yes it is "

Josh; "Oh Wow ! a big strong, healthy boy ! " Josh is over the moon. Sophie is peeved that the surprise is gone, but also delighted that Josh is so stoked.

Josh goes to work the next day with the biggest grin on his face.

Lawson; "watch out Dom, your position on the team is under threat !"

Lawson and Dom watch Josh in amazement as he walks in to the changeroom.

Lawson; "Well ? What's this about ?"  
Josh; "Went for the ultrasound yesterday ! Gonna be a boy !" and he high fives them.

Smiles all around.

**LATER **

Sophie; "Josh, while I was recovering at my parent's, I was thinking about this wedding.......  
Josh; "Uh-huh, me too"  
Sophie; "People are asking our parents you know, is it really going to happen ?"  
Josh; "of course ! but with you being sick and then the house moving...well it just hasn't happened has it !"  
Josh has been busy packing boxes while she was away and looking at rental properties.  
He looks at her belly.  
Josh; "Guess you don't feel like wedding photos anymore !"  
Sophie; "Well.........no ! nor organising it all ! It'll have to wait."  
Josh; "No Sophie." ( firmly ). "My family isn't very strict, but they are Catholic and we'd better get this sorted out. How about we have a very quiet, small registry wedding now, then a proper wedding later with all our friends ?"  
Sophie; "So, the photos will be later on then ?" ( laughing )  
Josh; "Sure.........."  
Sophie; "With little Joshie in the photos !"  
Josh; "Little Joshie ? Is that his name ?"  
Sophie; "Oh no, but just for now maybe ?"  
Josh; "so many things to organise........ I was thinking about calling him Gavin, maybe his second name ?"  
Sophie; "Oh........." ( she doesn't look pleased )  
Josh notices her reaction.  
Josh; "Righto then, well, I'll call my parents about this wedding and organise a celebrant. Where are we going to do it ?"

Two weeks later they have a very quiet wedding with their families and Lawson and Lisa in attendance. They keep it a secret beforehand, no fancy cars, dresses, celebrations. A quiet lunch together afterwards. Josh can't believe how easy it was. Afterwards they tell everyone to expect a decent party sometime within the next 6 months. Josh has a private discussion with his mother about naming the baby after Gavin, and she's adamant that she doesn't want it and his father wouldn't like it, "let Gavin rest", she tells Josh, so that is the end of that idea.

**At home that night**

Sophie; "My husband !" pulling him towards her.  
Josh kisses her; "My gorgeous wife !"  
She giggles. The apartment is full of boxes and mess. Josh has found another security apartment with a small enclosed garden. It doesn't have a view but it's sunny and private. They are about to move in and put Josh's apartment up for sale. They have bought a cot, change table and pram.  
Sophie; "Lisa and Lawson are great together !"  
Josh; "yes, and it has changed him so much at work, he's not such a grumpy old so and so"  
Sophie; "oh, I'm sure he was never that bad ! It's hilarious, you know usually the bestman and bridesmaid are supposed to hook up **after** the wedding !"  
Josh; " True, but hey, doesn't the baby come after too ?"  
She pushes him in jest.  
Sophie; "Well, thanks to some quick moves, it'll still come after the wedding !"  
Josh; "So, what about this boy's name ?"  
Sophie; "What do you want ? traditional ? religious ? sporty ? unusual ?"  
Josh laughs; "Nothing too weird or wishy-washy ! You know, my family has a pretty strong Irish background......... my great grandfather was Irish, I like his name....... Ryan."  
Sophie; " Ryan......hey that's nice...let's look up some names."  
They go on the internet and search Irish boy's names. They find a site with a list of names and their meanings.  
Josh; "Hey look, there's dad's name, Colin, I didn't realise it was Irish ! Just thought it was some common old name. "  
They scroll down.  
Sophie; "Ryan...... it means 'little King' in Gaelic. Oh Josh that's a cool meaning ! I love it !"  
Josh; "Well it's sorted then ! Easy !"  
Sophie; "Hey look Brendan is here too, it means Prince ! Wow, that connects with Ryan !"  
Josh; "It's all good then, although of course I am Josh now, and you'd better remember it !"  
He cheekily grabs her and kisses her. Then pats her belly.  
Josh; "Hello there little Ryan !"

Josh comes home to their new ( rented ) apartment which is still in a disorganised state.  
J; "Hey Sophe" and he kisses her hello, puts down his bag and gets a beer. He sits down on the lounge in front of the t.v. and puts his feet up.  
S: "Any major dramas today ?"  
J; "Nuh, a quiet day in the city"  
S; "Well, I've got some news"  
Josh looks up expectantly.  
S; "Mum and dad are coming for a few days"  
Josh moans; "But the place is a mess !" He gestures with his arm at the half-opened boxes. "And the spare room is full of unopened boxes !"  
S; "I know, I know, but it's ok. They knew that, so they have booked a hotel"  
Josh breathes a sigh of relief; "Why are they coming ?"  
S; "Phil's coming home."  
Josh raises his eyebrows; "Oh, well that's nice, come to see his little sister hey ?"  
Josh and Phil haven't seen each other since high school when they knew each other but weren't close friends.  
S: "Yeah ! He can't believe he's going to be an uncle !"  
Josh just smiles and thinks; and I can't believe that we're going to be parents any day now !

At the airport.  
Sophie and her parents are waiting for Phil. Josh is at work.  
Phil arrives. His mother hugs him, crying, then he turns around and looks at Sophie, his little sister.  
P; "Geez ! Look at you !" He hugs her.  
Sophie smiles proudly.  
P; "So, I missed out on your quickie wedding hey ?"  
Their mum Elizabeth; "Phil !"  
S; "Yes, you missed out, but at this rate you'll see the baby, any day now !"  
P; "And where's this husband of your's ?"  
S; "Working of course"

They drive to Josh and Sophie's place for lunch. She's made it respectable enough for visitors. Phil checks out (or rather, is shown with no choice but to look ! ) the baby things and nursery. He looks around amazed to see his little sister, ( the disorganised Uni. student who has always lived in share houses full of secondhand furniture ) now all set - up with new furniture and a husband.

Sophie's brother Phil has come home from London to see his newly married sister.

He has lunch with Sophie and their parents at her place, then they go to the hotel to leave his bags. They are going to have dinner with Josh later.

**Before dinner**

Josh arrives home, has a beer and tries to relax. He had a stressful day, a tense situation, but the end result was good and no-one was hurt.

J; "So how's Phil ?"  
S; "Good, looks a lot thinner !"  
J; "Well, how long is it since I saw him ? more than 10 years !"  
S; "I know"

J; "Does he remember me ? "

S; "Sure, he said – Brendan Joshua, that big footy player, hey ?"  
Josh pulls a face. He hates these family things.

They get ready and meet the others at a bar near the restaurant.

Phil sees Josh walk in first. What he sees is a tall, confident but stern looking man dressed well with his arm protectively wrapped around his little sister's shoulder. Phil is pleased for Sophie. She looks radiant, glowing with happiness.

Phil and Josh shake hands and Phil buys Josh a beer. They start chatting about school, old friends they haven't seen for years. They get on well. Phil manages to bring out a talkative side to Josh ! ( well, talkative by Josh standards ! ).

Phil quizzes them about the baby. No-one had thought to tell him that they are having a boy.

P; "So, do you know if it's a boy or girl ?"

S; "Oh mum, didn't you tell him ?"

E; "Oh dear, I forgot, you know these long-distance phone-calls, you forget things !"  
P; "Well I didn't ask either. So you know obviously !"  
S; "Yes, well it was meant to be a surprise but Josh noticed his little willy on the ultrasound !"  
P; "No way !"  
J; ( embarrassed ) "Ah yes, he's let his presence be known already !"  
Everyone laughs at Josh's rather witty comment.

P; "So, a little footy player hey ? Glad I came back from London again, don't have to worry about dolls and tea parties ! Better go get him a Hawthorn teddy bear !"  
J; "Well I don't know about that !"  
They start discussing football.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. Josh offers to help Phil out with getting settled back in Melbourne.

Josh and Sophie keep the baby's name a secret in case anyone tries to influence them ! But Josh tells Lawson in strict confidence.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Scene for Jophie**,  
that does not necessarily come directly after the last part

Josh kisses Sophie goodbye on his way to an afternoon start. Ryan is now 2 yrs old and an energetic little tornado. Josh took him to the park earlier to give Sophie a break and they ran around with a soccer ball, then chased some birds together. Sophie had an afternoon nap. Now she and Ryan wave goodbye to Josh at the door.

**At work**  
  
They are called out to an old building where some teenagers have been mucking around. One of them is trapped under a partially collapsed stairway and the TR team have turned up with their ropes and expertise ( and some muscle ).

Josh and Lawson assess the stituation and the stability of the structures. They find some suitable posts to tie their ropes to, then Josh starts descending down to the kid. Lawson is very nervous about OHS issues but Josh is all confident bravado, willing to risk his life as usual. Having a son and wife at home has not changed his attitude.

Josh manages to get to the kid and its not too difficult to manouvere him out without deplacing the collapsed structures. Josh watches as the rescue stretcher is winched up through the gap. There's a tense moment as it bangs against the stairs, sending some dust flying, but then it continues and nothing falls down. Josh ducks for cover but he's fine. Lawson starts re-setting the ropes to pull Josh back up, but then there is an ominous creaking sound.

Something has been loosened. Everyone stands still, listening.  
Lawson; "Josh ?"  
Josh; "Yeah, it's cool, send the rope down"  
Then suddenly the remnants of the staircase come crashing down on top of Josh.  
As the dust clears there is shocked silence.  
Lawson; "Everyone ok ?"  
Everyone except Josh answers yes.  
Lawson gingerly approaches the hole; "Josh !"  
Stella; "Lawson, be careful !"  
Josh doesn't answer.  
Lawson; "Josh !" then he swears to himself, thinking "bloody Josh, always gotta go in and risk his life....."  
Lawson pulls on the rope that is attached to Josh, it pulls tight, either it's trapped under something or stuck to Josh who is trapped in the rubble.......

They are going to need to call in re-inforcements.  


There is a painful wait for reinforcements. Lawson is torn between his desire to pull apart the debris and his professional understanding that it is dangerous and unstable. Dom tries to move things out of the way which results in a tearful and strained pushing and shoving between them. Dom; "We have to get him out !"  
Lawson is trying to hold Dom back; "I know Dom ! Don't you think I **want** to dig him out too ?"  
In the end Lawson can't control his own urge and they start pulling at the debris together.  
Reinforcements arrive - the rescue squad. They send down a camera. There is silence while everyone listens for signs of life. They are all on edge, biting their lips, sitting with their head in their hands. Stella stands with her arm around Dom.........  
The camera moves through the dark rubble, the gaps....... then they see a blue sleeve.

Dom; "There ! That's him !"  
The camera moves again and they can see part of Josh's face. His eyes are closed. There is blood on his forehead.

Slowly they start removing pieces of rubble. The camera has established that he is breathing slowly but he's unconscious and they aren't sure yet how badly he is wounded or where.  
They keep removing pieces of staircase, heavy, hard wood and nails. Josh starts moaning but he still doesn't speak.

When they have removed enough rubble, they can see that his leg is trapped and a piece of wood has penetrated his waist or stomach. This is what most worries the rescuers, that he may be losing a lot of blood or have serious internal injuries. They desperately work to loosen the debris and apply compression bandages.

Josh is now moaning in pain, semi-conscious. A piece of wood is impaled near his waist. This requires the removal of his shirt and vest, they have to cut his shirt off....( _ uh oh !_ ) revealing his fit and toned torso ( _oh dear !_ ). Josh is placed on a drip and removed on a stretcher, the piece of wood still sticking out of his waist. He doesn't look good, his forehead is covered in blood and dust. He lies still on the stretcher, his face pale. It's not the active Josh that they are used to seeing and the whole team is in shock.

As Josh is taken away to the ambulance, they sit around motionless. Lawson seems unable to make a decision, he stares into space in disbelief. Kerry is now also at the scene. She tries to comfort Lawson but he just shrugs her off and goes outside on his own. He sits down at the curbside and gets out his phone. He calls Lisa as the ambulance pulls out with sirens on.  
Lawson; "Lisa.......I've got some bad news."**  
**  
Josh is rushed to hospital and into surgery to remove the offending piece of staircase....

Lawson is picked up by Lisa. She hugs him warmly. Lawson collects himself; "Come on, let's go". He called Lisa because he needs her to help him break the news to Sophie. They drive to Sophie and Josh's apartment. When Sophie opens the door and sees Lawson in uniform with a sad look on his face, she knows it's bad news and she faints, taking them by surprise. Luckily Lisa grabs her as she goes down and they take her over to the lounge. Ryan is playing with his toy cars on the floor.  
Ryan looks at Lawson in uniform; "daddy ?" not necessarily because he thinks Lawson is daddy, but he's used to seeing daddy too if Lawson is around in uniform. He wonders where his dad is. ( _Now calm down girls, don't start crying now.... Josh needs you !_ ) Lawson sits down and plays with Ryan while Lisa helps Sophie and explains the situation.

Meanwhile Kerry is waiting at the hospital, while Josh goes in for surgery. Lisa looks after Ryan while Lawson drives Sophie to the hospital. She's distraught and Lawson isn't much better himself, but he tries to keep it under control. There is an uneasy wait at the hospital.

The doctor emerges from surgery and speaks to Kerry first, who nods repeatedly as he speaks, and then brings him over to Sophie. Lawson supports Sophie physically while she listens to the doctor.  
Doctor; "Mrs Joshua ?"  
Sophie nods.  
Doctor; "It looks promising.....we believe we've removed all of the wood fragments, it's a significant wound of course, but he's lucky, he's strong and young and should be able to make a good recovery. None of his vital organs have been effected. However he does also have a broken ankle so he's going to need to rest up for quite some time....... He'll need a wheelchair when he goes home.  
Sophie; "How long until he can come home ?"  
Doctor; "Well that depends how quickly he recovers... but it's certainly many weeks until he can return to work."  
Sophie thanks the doctor and sits down in relief.  
Doctor; "You can go see him now, you know..."  
Sophie just nods. It's too much to take in. Lawson is very worried about her. He sits with her for a while before they go see Josh.

Lawson and Sophie follow the Doctor in to see Josh who has just come out of surgery and is still sedated. Sophie walks in with Lawson's arm supporting her. He's worried that she might faint again, but she's determined to stay strong for Josh. She walks over to the bed, trying not to cry. She says his name softly and caresses his forehead and hair with her hand, then she leans down and kisses him on the cheek.

Sophie sits down next to the bed and holds his hand. Lawson feels incredibly relieved to see Josh without a piece of staircase, and he's glad that Sophie didn't have to see that. Sophie does ask the doctor if she can see the wound, or the bandage anyway.  
Lawson; "Sophie, is that really a good idea ?"  
Sophie; "I need to, or I'll just imagine it anyway"  
She looks, it's just a big white bandage now, wrapped around his waist.

Sophie stays by his side for a while but she can't stay too long because Ryan needs her too. It's getting late now. The doctor promises to call as soon as there are any changes. Lawson needs to take Sophie back home, but she'll also need to get her car, so they stop off at the Base. Josh had left the car at work that afternoon. Seeing the car waiting for him in the dark car-park brings Sophie to tears and she stands there a while with Lawson hugging her.  
Sophie; "It's ok, I'm ok, I can drive home alone."  
Lawson follows her in his own car.  
When they get home, Ryan is happily having a bath. Lawson and Lisa order some take-away and they stay for dinner. Ryan asks; "Where's daddy ?".  
Lawson and Lisa look at Sophie.  
Sophie; "Daddy's at work"  
Lawson raises his eyebrows at her.  
Sophie; "You'll see him tomorrow Ryan."  
When Ryan is safely asleep Lawson asks her; "Was that such a good idea Sophie ? Telling him a lie ?"  
Sophie; "I thought about it. I know he'll have to see Josh in hospital and I'll have to tell him, but I wanted him to be able to sleep tonight. He'd just want to go to the hospital straight away. Tomorrow we'll go see him."  
Lawson nods.

  
  
Sophie and Ryan go visit Josh in hospital the next morning. Ryan has his toy cars and trucks. The nurses enjoy entertaining him, he's already a little charmer !  
Josh comes to, whilst Sophie is sitting there holding his hand. She's nearly fallen asleep with her head lying on the edge of the bed, she hadn't slept well last night. Josh can hear the familiar sound of Ryan making siren noises with his toy police cars.  
The first thing that Josh says is; "Ryan ?"  
Sophie looks up in delight, and Ryan comes running over to the bed.  
Ryan; "Daddy ! Daddy !"  
Sophie stops him from jumping on Josh. Josh reaches out and ruffles Ryan's hair and manages a faint smile for Sophie but he's tired and in pain. A nurse comes in to see what's going on, and then goes to get the doctor. Sophie takes Ryan away briefly so Josh can listen to the doctor. She calls Lawson with the news.

Later when Sophie and Ryan have gone home

Lawson and Dom arrive.  
L; "Hey mate, how are you feeling ?"  
J; "Like s***t"  
L; " Well, that's what you get for jumping into staircases !"  
D; "So I hear you've got a massive hole in you now !"  
Josh manages a faint smile in response to Dom's beaming smile.  
L; "Yeah well, now he has a hole that **looks like** an impressive bullet wound but we all know it's just staircase !"  
J; "The doc says it missed all the vital bits"

L; "Well, that's a surprise given the lack of fat around **your** waist ! What'd it go through ?" then Lawson points at Dom; "Plenty of spare tyre over here !" and pokes Dom.  
D; "Ow ! Watch it !"  
Josh enjoys their friendly banter but he's tired and they soon leave him to rest.


	12. Chapter 12

Sophie and Josh go for a picnic by the river, with Lisa and Lawson.

The boys have brought fishing gear with them although they're not too familiar with the sport, since their childhood, but they're having a go. Ryan watches them in fascination, he's now 3 yrs old.

Lisa and Sophie chat animatedly about everything, they're relaxed, drinking a glass of white wine. Sophie hasn't had too much to drink though, she's been trying to stay healthy lately.

Josh and Lawson are on their second beer. The girls are sitting on the picnic rug nearby, surrounded by bushland. Suddenly everyone hears a voice cry out in alarm. Josh and Lawson turn around and look at the girls.  
Josh; "Where's Ryan ?"  
Sophie stands up quickly, looking all around.  
Josh; "I thought he was with you Sophie"  
Lawson puts down his fishing rod.  
Lawson; "He can't have got far Josh"  
Sophie; "That was his voice !"  
Josh; "Where'd it come from ?"  
They all start beating their way through the bush, calling out Ryan's name.

Josh's heart is beating like crazy. He's furious with Sophie. She was just sitting on the rug chatting while he was concentrating on fishing. It's her fault, it was her responsibility to keep an eye on Ryan. She should have been watching him. He frowns angrily while he pushes aside branches.

They keep calling out his name.  
Ryan responds; "Daddy !"  
Josh; "Coming mate ! Just stay still, don't move"  
They can hear Ryan sobbing.  
Lawson comes upon him first.  
Lawson; "Hey little fella, what are you doing here ?"  
Ryan; "I want daddy" ( crying )  
He is on the ground, leaning against a rock, his clothes all muddy.  
Josh arrives. "Ryan, hey, what's wrong ?" Josh grabs him in relief but Ryan cries out sharply in pain.  
Josh and Lawson check him over for injuries while the girls turn up.  
Sophie; "Oh, thank god, he's OK"  
Josh; "No, he's not Ok Sophie" ( angrily )  
Sophie is too stunned to speak.  
Ryan's arm is where the injury is. He is still crying. Josh picks him up carefully now and carries him back to the car.  
Sophie; "Josh ! talk to me !"  
Josh turns back and looks angrily at her, with Ryan's sobbing head leaning on his shoulder.  
Josh; "Looks like he's broken his arm. You're lucky it wasn't worse. I'm taking him to the hospital."  
Lawson places a hand on Sophie's shoulder, "Come on Sophie, lets go."  
They follow Josh.  
Sophie to Lawson; "Why's it all my fault ?"  
Lawson; "He probably blames himself too but he's not going to admit it Sophie. Just let it blow over. "  
Sophie nods, in tears.  
Lawson; "Anyway, broken arms are par for the course when you have a son, had to happen sooner or later." Lawson smiles reassurringly at her, then winks at Lisa who is walking behind them.  
Sophie; "Yeah, well this one is going to go down in family history as The Day Sophie let Ryan break his arm."

Part 2 

Josh drives to the hospital with Sophie quietly sitting in the back holding sobbing Ryan. Josh finds the sound of the boy's sobbing unbearable and its difficult for him to concentrate on driving. When they arrive, they have to wait since he's not that seriously wounded compared to other patients. Josh paces up and down outside, he feels like smoking even though he hasn't since high school. He speaks to Lawson on his mobile. Sophie and Josh don't communicate beyond the necessities, while Ryan is attended by the doctor.

They drive home in silence, everyone is tired and cranky. Ryan's arm is in a cast. He falls asleep in the car. Josh carefully lifts him out of his seat and carries him inside, lying him down gently on his bed. He removes Ryan's shoes and muddy clothes, then tucks him in under the covers. Josh stands there looking at his son, and brushes his dark brown hair back from his forehead. He thinks that Ryan looks like Sophie. ( Sophie thinks that Ryan looks like Josh !)

Sophie is sitting on the edge of their bed crying. She feels guilty, but also angry with Josh for blaming her. Neither of them have had dinner and they're both exhausted and drained. Josh avoids her for a while, he has a beer and some food in the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen bench, thinking over the events of the day.  
She comes out to the kitchen, her eyes are red. She looks at Josh in expectation. He shakes his head ( so he's still angry then ) and takes a swig from the beer. He puts it down on the bench and looks at her.  
Josh; "What ?"  
Sophie; "Josh....."  
J; "You want me to agree that I should be watching him at the same time that I am holding a fishing rod ?"  
S; "No.... but ..."  
J; "but what ? **You** should've............ damn it Sophie !" He slams his fist down on the bench. "You're his mother, a **full-time** mother.... ( he emphasises this ) it's **all** you do ! "  
Sophie gasps in shock at this outburst.  
Sophie; "Oh, so if I had a job I would be less responsible ?"  
Josh; "That's not exactly what....."  
She interrupts him; "No, **you** said......"  
Josh; "**OH !"** He exclaims this angrily and swipes the table with his arm ( man-arm action ) sending a plate flying to the floor where it smashes loudly.

Sophie is distressed and alarmed by his anger, so she leaves the room. Josh yells after her; "think about it, what are you going to do when there are two of them ! Hey ?"  
But she's gone, taken her bag and jacket and walked out the door. Josh doesn't realise this. He leans against the table, swears to himself, then starts picking up the pieces of broken plate ( he **does** do the housework you know ! ). He's calmed down by the time he finishes sweeping the floor, and he goes to Ryan's room to check on him. He adjusts the covers, Ryan is fast asleep. Josh smiles at him.

Josh goes looking for Sophie in the loungeroom, then the bedroom, to apologise to her, give her a hug, in fact Josh really needs a decent hug right now. But she's not there. They only have 1 car and she hasn't taken the keys. He walks out the front and looks down the street. It's dark and quiet. There's no-one around. Now Josh is worried.

Part 3 

Josh goes back inside and calls Lisa and Lawson. Lisa answers. Josh had hoped that Lawson would answer, how stupid of me, he thinks, I should've called his mobile.  
Josh; "Ah... hi Lisa.... ( waiting to see if she says anything about Sophie )."  
Lisa; "What's wrong Josh ? Is Ryan ok ?"  
Josh; "Yeah, yeah, he's ok, he's sleeping, um, can I speak to Lawson ?"  
Lisa passes the phone to Lawson with a puzzled look; "It's Josh"  
Lawson; "Josh, what's up ?" ( frowns seriously )  
Josh; "Can you try and keep this from Lisa ?"  
Lawson; "That's a difficult one, too late already I'd say..."  
Lisa is watching him. He motions with his hand for her to go away.  
Josh; "It's Sophie, she's walked out again, I hoped she'd be with you "  
Lawson sighs; "No mate, she's not. What happened ? Look, wait and I'll be over in a minute."  
Lawson hangs up and looks at Lisa in the background.  
Lisa; "Well ?"  
Lawson; "Look, it's probably nothing to worry about..."  
Lisa is standing with her hand on her hip, a quizzical look on her face.  
Lisa; "Lawson......." ( in a stern, tell me now tone, that she knows Lawson will respond to ).  
Lawson; "Sophie's walked out." ( He can't keep a secret from Lisa )  
Lisa; "Why ?"  
Lawson; "Well, I imagine Josh lost his temper... Where would she go ?"  
Lisa; "Here ? but I guess that's the first place he'd look now that **you're** here "  
Lawson; "Give me a call if you hear anything, ok ?"  
Lisa; "Of course I will" and she kisses him as he leaves.

Lawson arrives at Josh's townhouse. Josh is visibly distraught.  
Lawson; "Calm down mate, did anything happen ?"  
Josh; "Well, I might have broken a plate but I didn't threaten her personally. You know I wouldn't do that Lawson."  
Lawson is silent. He hopes Josh wouldn't do that.  
Josh; "I wanted to apologise to her, once I'd calmed down, but I couldn't find her.."  
Lawson nods and thinks to himself 'apologise for what ?' but doesn't raise it yet.  
Lawson; "Ryan's asleep is he ?"  
Josh; "Yes, and I can't go out looking for her and leave him alone can I. Where would she go ?"  
Lawson; "Did she take the ..."  
Josh; "No, she must've walked or caught a taxi"

Part 4 

Josh calls Sophie's mum, he really didn't want to worry her, but it's the only place he can think that she might flee to. She's not close to her other friends anymore, only Lisa.  
Sophie's mum; "Oh, not again Josh. I didn't want to tell you this before, but in high school she used to run away a lot when she was upset about something."  
Josh; "So you'll call me if you hear from her..."  
Sophie's mum; "Of course I will. How is Ryan ? Who's going to look after him tomorrow ?"  
Josh; "I hadn't got that far yet, I was hoping..."  
Josh starts crying.  
Sophie's mum; "I can come if you like.."  
Josh gets himself together enough to answer; "Thanks, but I'm sure she'll be back soon."  
Sophie's mum doesn't want to say anything. She considers packing her bags.

Lawson calls Kerry, insists that Josh takes tomorrow off.  
Lawson to Josh; "You're not going to have your head on work until she comes back, and Ryan needs you."  
Josh; "I should be out there looking for her !"  
Lawson; "And where would you start mate ?"  
Silence.  
Lawson; "After 24 hours, you can expect the police to investigate it seriously, check her bank statements..."  
Josh; "Investigate ! She'll be back soon, I don't want to waste their time."  
Lawson nods. He's taking this more seriously than Josh. He's thinking, at this time of night... if she walked out briefly, she'd be back in half an hour or so, **if** she was coming back. He also wonders what Josh isn't telling him.....

Lawson sits up with Josh, waiting for Sophie to return.  
Lawson; "So you just threw a plate on the floor hey ?"  
Josh nods.  
Lawson; "And she walked out because...."  
Josh; "Well, I guess I was pretty angry."  
Lawson; "Josh..."  
Josh; "Yeah ok, so I might've said something about her mothering......"  
Lawson makes a disgusted noise.

Part 5

Lawson and Josh are waiting up for Sophie to come home, she walked out around dinner time and isn't answering her phone.

Sophie doesn't return. Lawson goes home the next morning to get some sleep before the afternoon shift. Josh has the day off but he has his hands full looking after Ryan and trying to explain away his questions about mummy. Josh has to say that she is visiting someone and he gets Ryan to leave a message on Sophie's phone. Lisa comes to help out in the afternoon so Josh can try to get some sleep.

With nightfall Josh makes it official, calling the local police. He has to endure their frustrating questions. Another night goes by with no sign of Sophie and she isn't answering her phone. She hasn't turned up at any of her friends' houses. Josh is an emotional wreck now, he hasn't had enough sleep, he's been over-analysing the situation whilst trying to hide his fears from Ryan.

At work Lawson is horrified to hear that an unidentified female has been found in the river. Without telling Josh about this, he goes to the morgue to check first, but it's not Sophie.

The next morning they are able to access bank details which finally gives them a lead. Her credit card has been used to pay for a room at a motel which sounds promising. Lawson is incredibly relieved, it sounds like Sophie is hiding out in the motel. They call the motel and after a few questions establish that the description matches Sophie. She still won't answer her phone, so someone needs to go in person. As soon as he hears the news Josh wants to go but Lawson won't let him, its too emotional and risky. Lisa goes instead.

Lisa turns up at the door and knocks. Sophie opens it.  
S; "Oh Lisa !" and walks back into the room, leaving the door open. She sits down on the bed.  
L; "What are you doing here Sophie ? Have you left Josh ?"  
S; "No ! Oh no, at first I was really angry and i wanted to punish him, then I realised I couldn't go back without a dramatic scene, and now.... well...."  
L: "And now ?"  
S; "Now I'm too scared."  
L; "Why didn't you call me ?"  
S; "I didn't know where to start or.."  
Lisa hugs her. Sophie starts crying.  
S; "How's Ryan ? " ( through tears )  
L; "He's ok. Josh has been with him, I looked after him yesterday afternoon"  
S; "Josh sent me a message, it's Ryan asking me to come kiss him goodnight, he says.... he says.... 'where are you mummy ?' "  
Lisa hugs her more tightly.  
S; "Is Josh still angry with me ?"  
L; "Oh Sophie, you're so silly sometimes. He's really upset, he's hardly slept and he's worried about you. He thinks you've left him for good or that something bad has happened to you. You know the kind of nasty things they see at work, they imagine all sorts of terrible scenarios. He looks terrible at the moment, so do you..."  
They laugh for a sec. Then Sophie wipes her tears.  
Lisa; "So, can you call Josh now ?"  
S; "I don't know what to say to him anymore"  
L; "How about 'hello Josh' "  
Sophie holds her phone in her hand, looking at it.  
L; "You can't stay here another night Sophie, its ridiculous. He hasn't hurt you.... has he ?"  
S; "Oh no, of course not... he just said stuff..."  
L; "And I'll bet he regrets it now.... "  
S; "I guess so... where is he now ? at home ?"  
Lisa nods.  
Sophie sighs and after a minute, presses Josh's number.

Part 6

Josh and Ryan are playing cops and robbers with the matchbox cars on the loungeroom floor when the home phone rings. Josh picks it up expecting Lawson or Lisa. He's given up expecting Sophie to ring now.  
Josh; "Hello...."  
Sophie; "Josh...."  
Josh feels a surge of relief flow through his body, he stands up in excitement, holding the phone as close as possible to his cheek as if he could get closer to her.  
J; "Sophie ! where are you ? ...... **please** come home...."  
Sophie starts crying. Josh is finding it difficult not to cry in front of Ryan who has stopped playing and is watching him intently. Fortunately Ryan's cars hold more interest and he soon goes back to them.  
J; "Sophie, I love you ! I'm so sorry for ...... for what I said.... I was angry...... I'm just so glad to hear your voice..... I've been worried sick.....will you **please** come home now ?" Tears are streaming down his face.  
S; "I love you too Josh, I'm sorry..... "  
Josh still isn't sure if she's coming back, that last bit sounded ominous.  
J; "Sophie, Ryan misses you, he's been asking for you constantly"  
S; "Yes, I got the message.."  
J; "Do you want to talk to him ?" Josh has no idea what to do if she says no because now Ryan is waiting for the phone to be passed to him.  
S; "o....k....."  
Ryan gets on the phone; "Mummy, where are you ?"  
S; "Just visiting a friend sweetie"  
R; "What friend ? I want you here mummy, I hurt my arm and you weren't here to make me breakfast...."  
S; "Ok sweetie, yes, I know... I love you Ryan, I miss you too......."  
She hangs up before Josh can get back on the phone.

Moments later her phone rings. She shoves it at Lisa.  
J; "Sophie ?"  
L; "It's Lisa Josh, just give her a minute to calm down, she's pretty upset now"  
J; "Well, so am I ! Is she coming back now ?"  
L; "Don't rush things Josh..."  
J; "**Don't rush things** !"  
He hangs up in disgust.  
Josh calls Lawson.  
J: "Where is she Lawson ? I want to go get her."  
L; "Just let Lisa deal with it Josh."  
J; "I don't think she's coming back !" Josh is running his hands through his hair, pacing up and down with the phone. Of course Ryan is watching, but Josh has completely forgotten about Ryan on the floor.  
L; "Lisa will sort it out Josh, let them talk a bit..."  
Josh is even **more** furious now, shouldn't **he** be the one doing the talking with his wife ?

Part 7

Josh slams the phone down roughly, says to himself; "I gotta find her" and walks out of the room. He's completely forgotten about Ryan who's been listening to the conversation about mummy. Ryan thinks that he can help daddy find mummy. He pushes the front screen door open. Sophie usually locks it but Josh hasn't been concentrating on these details, his mind is so preoccupied with Sophie. Ryan walks out and down the footpath, looking for mummy.

Josh comes back to the loungeroom. As much as he'd like to go find her, he doesn't know where to start and he knows that Lawson won't reveal any details to him anyway. So he'll have to sit and wait with Ryan. He arrives in the loungeroom but Ryan isn't there, so he looks for him in his bedroom. Maybe he's playing hide and seek ? Josh walks around the house, opening cupboards and looking under beds, calling out his name. It's odd, usually you can hear Ryan giggling a mile away when you play this game and you have to pretend you don't know where he is. Josh walks back down the corridor towards the loungeroom.  
Josh; "Oh sh......." as he sees the screen door ajar. He rushes outside. There's only a small front lawn and then the public footpath and road. It is a quiet street. Josh looks to the left and the right along the footpath. Nothing.

Josh frantically strides off to the right, the direction of the shops, the direction they usually walk. He can't believe it, first Sophie walks out, now Ryan ! Josh's mind is in melt-down, he is beyond analysing it all at the moment, he has to find Ryan now. There's a corner a couple of houses up, and Josh runs around it, bumping into one of the neighbours. She's a nice old grandma who lives a couple of doors down. She often stops and says hello to them. She's standing with her shopping trolley and Ryan is holding her hand !

Josh; "Oh my god ! I've been looking for you Ryan !"  
Josh grabs him and hugs him too tightly.  
Ryan; "Ow daddy !"  
Neighbour; "He was just walking along on his own, he said he's looking for mummy"  
Josh; "Yes, she's visiting a friend, he misses her"  
Neighbour; "Oh, and she left you to look after him did she ?"  
Josh; "Yes"  
Neighbour; "It's hard work isn't it ! A strong energetic little boy like that, he must keep you on your toes ! I see he's already been in the wars ( pointing at his cast )."  
Ryan; "A rock did that !"  
Neighbour; "Oh dear..."  
Josh is desperate to escape now; "Come on Ryan, let's go home"  
Ryan; "But I want to find mummy"  
Josh; "I'm sure she'll be home soon, let's go wait for her, hey ?"  
They get home. Josh's hands are shaking as he gets himself a beer from the fridge. He can't believe he nearly lost Ryan too ! And it could've happened so easily. He owes Sophie an apology and he knows it.

Part 8

Josh has just found Ryan and returned home, in the meantime Lisa and Sophie have gone for a walk in the park to is hoping that Sophie will talk through some of her issues before she sees Josh.  
Lisa; "You know, he really **does** love you Sophie"  
S; "It didn't feel like it the other night. He thinks I'm not a good mother"  
L; "Oh Sophie, of course not..."  
S; "What really hurt was, he said I can't handle having more kids...."  
L; "Maybe you just misunderstood..."  
S; "No I didn't, you see the real problem with that is...... I haven't told him that I am pregnant again."  
L; "Oh fantastic !" ( she hugs her ) "But that's great, he'll be so pleased won't he ?"  
S; "Yes, we've been trying a while..... but after that comment..."  
They walk a bit more, thinking. They are in a park on the way home, they have left the hotel.  
L; "Oh.... this is what happened last time isn't it ! You ran away because you didn't know how to tell him ..."  
S; "No, well yes, but this is different, that's not why I left this time, I was ready to tell him.. but " ( she laughs ) "it's like deja-vu isn't it ! Oh, is that what Josh is thinking ?"  
L; "He's only thinking about where you could be and how to get you back"  
They walk some more, Sophie is less stressed now. She thinks quietly to herself, then says;  
S; "Sometimes I worry that he only married me because I was pregnant and our parents expected it."  
L; "Listen, I didn't know Josh before you met him, but Lawson has told me how devastated he was when he lost Grace. Lawson says they were all deeply concerned for Josh, that he only seemed to live for his work and working out."  
S; "Yes, that's when I met him"  
L; "So Lawson says that you are the best thing that has happened to Josh, you helped him to enjoy life again and that Josh is completely devoted to you and Ryan...."  
Sophie smiles; "He's very proud of Ryan"  
L; "So doesn't he even suspect that you are pregnant ?"  
S; "Well, it shouldn't be such a surprise this time, but I hadn't got around to telling him before all this happened."  
Lisa can't believe how much of a drama Sophie is creating out of Josh's comments.  
L; "Are you ready to go home now ?"  
Sophie nods. Lisa calls Lawson first so he can let Josh know. They get in the car and drive home.

Part 9 

Lawson to Josh ( on phone); "Mate, good news, they're on their way to your place. You alright ? You're not going to start an argument are you ?"  
J; "Nah, oh thanks Lawson..." and hangs up.  
Josh decides not to tell Ryan yet, in case it doesn't happen. It's the afternoon and Ryan is watching kids stuff on t.v. Josh was going to lie down and get some rest, he needs it, but now he furtively checks the respectability of the house and his own appearance. Then he sits next to Ryan on the lounge, trying to remain calm.  
Lisa knocks on the front door, then pushes Sophie in front. Ryan jumps out of his seat and runs to the door, he's already forgotten that they are waiting for mummy, but he loves visitors.  
Ryan; "Who is it daddy ?"  
Josh is too emotional to answer, he just opens the door and there is Sophie standing there.  
Sophie; "Ryan !"  
R; "Mummy !" He puts his arms up for her to pick him up, which she does, holding him whilst he hugs her neck. Sophie is crying, Josh watches them, tears in his eyes, then he reaches out and hugs her too, all 3 of them together. Ryan gets down and Josh takes Sophie in his arms, holding her tightly without saying anything. Sophie feels secure again in his arms, he is so much taller than her, she melts into his embrace, the familiarity of his smell and sound of his breathing.  
Lisa has taken Ryan into the loungeroom, distracting him with the cars.  
Sophie buries her face in Josh's shoulder; "I'm so sorry Josh...."  
Josh; "Shh Shh, I just want to hold you now...."  
Sophie and Josh go into the bedroom and sit on the bed together, he still has his arms around her. She lets her bag drop to the floor and returns his embrace.  
They sit there for a while holding each other tightly, crying.  
Josh; " I didn't even realise you'd left... I waited till I calmed down, then I went looking for you to apologise, but you had disappeared... I've been so worried about you."  
S; "I know Josh, I'm sorry Josh " ( she speaks quietly ) "but you scared me......"  
J; "I wasn't going to hurt you Sophie.... I never would...... I know I can get pretty intense sometimes..."  
S; "It's what you said...."  
Josh sighs sadly. "I know..... don't remind me...... I regret that so much, you can't begin to ..... Ryan went missing again today you know.... he walked out the front door and down the street.."  
S; "oh my god ! wasn't the door locked ?"  
J; "No, it wasn't, its my fault.."  
S: "But what happened ?"  
J: " Mrs Jones found him on the footpath, around the corner, I ran out looking for him, it was only a couple of minutes, but , anything could have happened, its all my fault, I thought I'd lost both of you......... what a s**** day... I take back everything I said Sophie, I don't want to repeat it, to talk about it again, but it was said in anger without thought and I immediately regretted it."  
S; "It's ok now Josh. Hey, I've got some good news."  
J; "Oh ?" He looks at her expectantly, they both have red eyes and look terrible.  
S; 'I would've told you the other night, if none of this had happened...."  
J; "You're pregnant again ?" ( sounding excited )  
Sophie nods and smiles.  
Josh hugs her enthusiastically; "Brilliant !" he says.

Part 10 which is all Lisa and Lawson

Lisa goes home. The apartment is quiet. Lawson is still at work. She pours herself a glass of wine and texts Lawson that all is OK with Josh and Sophie and that she's home now.

Lawson soon comes home at the end of his shift. He doesn't have anyone to go to the pub with today and he's keen to see Lisa. He's in a good mood, he'd been stressed about the whole Sophie and Josh drama.  
Lawson; "You wouldn't walk out on me like that would you ?"  
He's joking,he has a cheeky smile on his face, but underneath is a little worry.  
Lisa; "Of course not, I'd write you a note !" She grins,she can be just as cheeky. "Anyway, it's actually **my** apartment, I do recall that **you** moved in with me 2 years ago ! So technically you should do the walking !"  
Lawson; "2 years ago hey ?"  
Lisa; "Is that too long for you ?"  
She's teasing him but she does wonder exactly what is going on here, they're living together, they take holidays together, they share friends, they tell each other they are in love.......  
Lawson smiles at her; "No way baby, 2 years is a drop in the ocean, I'm not going anywhere" and he kisses her.  
Lisa ( after the kiss ) "really ? How do I know that for sure ?"  
Lawson's a bit put-out, he wasn't expecting this serious tone, he thought this conversation was rapidly heading for the bedroom...  
Lawson; "You want a written guarantee ?" ( he's smiling cheekily )  
Lisa; "Yep "  
Lawson; "Well, we could arrange that I guess....."  
Lisa; "I'm waiting Lawson.."  
( _Like I said before, Lisa wears the pants a lot in this relationship_ )  
Lawson; "Well ok then. Lisa, will you marry me ?"  
Lisa beams; "Of course !" and kisses and hugs him. "What took you so long ?"  
Lawson; "I had hoped for a more suitable venue my dear, a restaurant, a sunset, I had been debating where and whens of it all for some time ! but the pressure was just too much tonight and I knew I had to perform !"  
Lisa; "You cheeky bugger !"  
They they resume kissing and Lawson is glad he asked the right question. Never mind the sunset.


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13 of Josh and Sophie on fanfic.**

**The Wedding Celebration with Friends**

PART 1

TR has been called to a rooftop hostage scenario. Lawson went in to try and negotiate with Josh and Michael located on the adjoining rooftop, in sniper positions. Josh is furious at Lawson for putting himself in danger like this. They've nearly finished their shift and Josh wants Lawson to do something with him after the shift.

Eventually there's a tense stand-off and things seem to be getting out of hand. One of the hostages is shot and at one point it looks like Lawson's life is in danger. Josh doesn't hesitate and takes out the gunman before Michael gets a chance. Needless to say Michael is now furious with Josh, he had been working hard at establishing himself as the leading shooter, the man with the impressive weaponry, in the TR team. Josh couldn't care less and shrugs when Michael complains.

After their debriefing, Josh and Lawson rush back to the changeroom, eager to have a shower and get dressed. They both shower at the same time, it seems like a competition… They've brought some decent suits to work and are putting on after shave and steaming up the changeroom in the race to get dried and dressed. There might even be a bit of light-hearted towel-flicking…

Once they come out of the showers, a towel wrapped around their waist, there's a bit of pushing and shoving in front of the mirror. Lawson wants to gel his hair.

Josh; "Quit it Lawson, you'll look like a teenager"

Lawson; "Well, I'm not an old man yet ! At least I have hair to gel unlike others !"  
Josh gives Lawson a quick and effective towel-flick on his wet naked butt.

Lawson responds: "Ohh ! You're in trouble now !" and rapidly winds up his own towel.

The girls had better not walk in to the unisex changeroom now, with two naked men in their prime having a go at each other ! Steam in the air, drops of water slipping off their bodies !

Josh; "Come on now Lawson, chill out, I saved your ass back there"  
Lawson; "Saved my ass ? You just had your eye on the clock didn't you !"

Josh; "Maybe… but it was the right moment to make the move"

Lawson; "True"

Josh; "Come on, hurry up will ya ?"

Once they are respectably dressed, they get in Lawson's car together and take off. After some frustrating moments in traffic, they arrive at their destination, a restaurant by the river. They race inside to find everyone waiting for them. They are late.

Lisa hugs Lawson; "What's this story about you putting your life on the line again ?"

Lawson; "Well, it's a job isn't it"

Josh; "Since when does the groom bail out the bestman, hey ? You owe me one Lawson."

Lawson follows Josh over to where Sophie and Ryan are waiting. Ryan is a toddler still and Lisa holds him whilst Sophie and Josh take their marriage vows for the second time amongst friends. Most of the TR team are there.

PART 2

Most of the TR team are at Josh and Sophie's 2nd wedding. Josh was polite and he invited everyone even though there are some team members with whom he doesn't get on well. When Josh and Lawson first arrived at the restaurant, Josh had eyes only for Sophie who looked fantastic in a flattering cream dress with her hair pulled up, little curly wisps of hair dangling over her ears and small flowers tucked in to her dark hair. Josh walks up to her; "You look stunning !"

Sophie; "Thanks Josh, you look hot, if a little late !"  
Josh; "Well it's all Lawson's fault ! He doesn't even need to remember the wedding rings does he !"  
They snicker and remove their rings so they can re-take their vows in front of their friends and Ryan who doesn't really appreciate the event.

After they have taken their vows and kissed, everyone sits down to dinner. Now Josh feels that he can start to relax. He looks around at the guests, it's not too big an event. He notices who has turned up from TR, Dom and his wife and daughter, Stella and Michael, both without dates, noticeably, and Leon. Who is sitting next to Leon ? She looks disturbingly familiar, dark curly hair, an infectious laugh. Josh is suddenly mortified to realize that he knows this girl and he can't even remember her name. But he remembers when he met her, at a bar full of nerdy student types, what was he doing there ? Oh yes, his girlfriend had dumped him and he was trying to erase her from his memory. My god, he spent the night with this girl and regretted it immediately the next morning. What's her name ? And what's she doing with Leon ?

Josh is on edge for most of the dinner although he tries to enjoy himself with champagne and the distraction of Ryan and of course Sophie's cute dimples. He doesn't feel any attraction to "what's her name" but he is terrified that she will say something. He's more worried that she will say something to Leon than to Sophie or anyone else. Josh knows that Leon would love a bit of ammunition to get Josh back for all those little moments !

Later in the night, there is dancing and everyone is having a good time. Stella has been flirting shamelessly with Michael on the dance floor. He is absolutely besotted with her, but she isn't too fussed. She loves to tease him. Lawson has been showing off his smooth dance moves with Lisa…

Leon and "the girl" wander past Josh and Sophie. Ever polite, she asks "Hi Leon, we haven't been introduced" ( to her ). The mystery woman introduces herself; "Angela" ( Oh thank god, Josh thinks, at least I know her name now ). Sophie introduces Angela to Josh who politely says hello. Angela says "Yes, Josh and I have met before" smiling. Leon looks suitably puzzled and says "indeed…." Sophie is also intrigued. Sophie; "Oh really ? Where ?" Josh thinks; "Oh god, don't ask that ! No ! I want to escape now ! "

Angela; "Ah… we went to the same school " unaware of course that Sophie also went to school with Josh. Angela has politely tried to avoid a scene but in fact has just made everything worse as Josh knows. Sophie; "Really ? Were you in the same year as Josh ?" She's baiting her. Josh thinks "You're too smart Sophie, please just leave it but he says nothing. He's tugging on her arm and she can sense that something isn't quite right. Angela; "Ah no, actually I was a year or two below, that's probably why he doesn't seem to recognize me " Angela can see the awkwardness in Josh's face and regrets saying anything. Sophie; "Well that's odd because I was a year or two below Josh and I don't remember You ! Are you sure ?" Angela; "Oh, maybe not then, probably just met him briefly at some party, you know ! Anyway nice to meet you , congratulations" and she walks off with Leon who is intrigued now. Fortunately Angela doesn't give Leon the gossip that he craves. Josh is absolutely furious that Leon has brought this girl, in fact he never wanted Leon here in the first place !

Sophie doesn't bring up the subject again, she wants to enjoy the rest of her night.

Later she does the traditional tossing of the bouquet and Stella catches it accidentally. Surprisingly Stella exclaims; "Oh Sh***" and she tosses it back in the air much to Michael's dismay.

**After the wedding **

Josh drives Sophie and Ryan home from their wedding dinner. It's not late but they have to get Ryan to bed. He was starting to whinge and cry at dinner. Now he's falling asleep in the back with his favourite brown bear snuggled up under his chin.

Sophie looks back at him and smiles.

S; "He's using his teddy as a pillow"

Josh doesn't say anything but makes a sound of acknowledgement.

He is really very worried about this girl, whats-her-name… Angela ? and he's scared that Sophie is going to ask for an explanation. What if Angela says something to Leon ? What could she say to Leon ( Josh has no idea .. ) what if she keeps going out with Leon and he has to see her again ? and again ? His mind is churning over with possibilities and he has to bring himself back to concentrating on the road.

Sophie can see that he's worried about something and she knows it must be to do with that girl. She had a nice surprise planned back home, a bottle of their favourite wine, some chocolates, lingerie. Josh loves chocolate, not melted, hot chocolate, but the small delicate truffles and cream-filled or liquer chocolates that you get from specialist shops. Sophie has worked out where to get the best ones, its one of Josh's secret pleasures that she has sussed out. But now she's worried that the mood may not be right…

They get home. Josh carries Ryan inside "come on little fella" he says, and puts Ryan in bed. Josh leaves the room as Sophie settles Ryan down. He finds the wine and chocolates on the kitchen bench, opens the bottle and pours them both a large glass. He sits down on the lounge with his glass, the chocolates on the coffee table. Josh pulls off his tie and flings it on the table, loosens his collar and rolls up his sleeves. ( Oh ! )

Sophie comes into the lounge, she dims the lights.

Josh; "Well, here's to us" and he raises his glass to her. She raises her glass and they both take a sip and sit in silence, looking at the chocolates.

S; "Do I need to know something Josh ?"

Josh looks at her; "Not really, there's not much to know"

S; "What do you mean ?"

He grimaces.

J; "Well…. Yes, I slept with her, but once, and I couldn't even remember her name for god's sake. It's nothing. She doesn't mean anything to me…………..**you **do. It's just awkward that she turns up like that, and with Leon too !"  
S; "Sure was awkward….."  
J; "I'm sorry Sophie"

S; "Are there any more one-night stands of your's going to turn up ?"  
Josh sighs deeply.

S; "Well ?"  
J; "Well maybe. I can't predict that. I haven't always been in long-term relationships, but I've….."

S; "ok, I get it."

J; "But I'm married now ! It's different !"

He looks at her intently.

S; "Yes, we're an old married couple now !" ( giggling )

Josh is glad she's taken it so well and smiles with relief.

J; "Yeah, my friend Brooke used to always hassle me about my love-life, she was one of our team at……….. and used to come to the pub with us, saw what we got up to…. Anyway, she told me I'd settle down one day with a sweet girl and make babies ! I used to laugh at her."  
S; "You should go look her up now, turn up with me and the kids !"  
J; "Now there's an idea !" and laughing together, he takes her in his arms.


End file.
